


Nekketsu 熱血 (Twisted Wonderland)

by Lolisholis



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bleeding, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mental Breakdown, Obsession, Overstimulation, Pain, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Rough Sex, Violence, Violent reactions, Yandere
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolisholis/pseuds/Lolisholis
Summary: Inesperadamente el joven Yuu comienza a sentirse asquerosamente diferente, provocando así ciertos escenarios pocos habituales, sin saber que tarde o temprano todo terminaría culminando de la peor manera posible para él.
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar/Reader, Leona Kingscholar/Yuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Nekketsu 熱血 (Twisted Wonderland)

**Author's Note:**

> Sinceramente este es un one shot que se me ocurrió cuando me sentía enferma, jeje, bueno, pasen y lean si siempre han soñado ver al protagonista masculino x alguno de los de Disney Twisted Wonderland, siendo en esta ocasión Leona.

Rodando descuidadamente entre sus blanca sábanas, un joven de cabellos oscuros se meneaba incómodamente de un lado a otro por toda su cama. Visiblemente podría decirse que no se encontraba mal, ya que no parecía tener alguna herida o hematoma en su torso. Por otro lado, su estado interno podría ser la principal razón de su molestia. Algo que era bastante extraño, puesto que en la mañana estaba excelente e incluso se había tomado la molestia de bañarse y desayunar con su felino amigo, Grimm, aunque, tan pronto trató de salir del dormitorio, aquellos misteriosos síntomas lo golpearon cual saco de boxeo.

Al principio creyó que sus dolencias habían sido causadas por su desayuno, empero, al comprender que los malestares no desaparecían con las pastillas que había tomado, entendió que esto sobrepasaba a cualquier simple enfermedad. Por otra parte, a pesar de que se sentía profundamente abatido, el líder simplemente les restó importancia a los dolores y le dijo a Grimm con una falsa sonrisa que fuera a clases sin él, ya que a fin de cuentas los primeros dos módulos de clases consistían en magia, y sinceramente daba igual si iba o no.

Inicialmente el felino parecía seriamente agobiado por la salud del chico, debido a que nunca lo había visto en ese estado tan inusual, pero al ver la expresión despreocupada de Yuu y escucharlo susurrar algo como "cosas de humanos", provocó que el gato se sintiera un poco más relajado y decidiera irse a clases sin él.

— **¿Qué me está pasando?** — se cuestionó el adolescente adolorido mientras se sobaba el vientre con pequeños círculos.

Su cuerpo entero ardía, se sentía mareado y con un intenso vacío en el estómago, mas no tenía fiebre, de eso se había asegurado de comprobar miles de veces con el termómetro que descansaba a un lado de él, junto con un par de pastillas para el malestar y una taza semivacía de ahora agua tibia.

Respirando entrecortadamente, el chico trataba vanamente de mantener el suficiente oxígeno en sus pulmones para que sus malestares no se agravaran, sin embargo, aún con todos sus esfuerzos por mantener el dolor de su figura al mínimo, el fervor de su sangre no disminuía y cada vez se sentía más acalorado, produciendo que el pobre muchacho se volviera a retorcer en la cama en busca de alguna salvación.

Con una lentitud insufrible, Yuu se levantó de la cama para poder quedar a la orilla de ésta, puesto que no importaba cuanto se removiera en la cama, él no podía lograr perecer sus padecimientos. Así que con lo poco que le quedaba de juicio decidió ir al baño.

Tambaleándose en el proceso, el encogido humano salió de su habitación manteniendo los brazos alrededor de su abdomen, con los ojos llorosos y arrastrando los pies. Aunque, tan pronto llegó a la mitad de su recorrido, un fuerte mareo seguido por unas desastrosas nauseas, obligaron a Yuu salir corriendo hacia el sanitario.

Dos zancadas y un golpe fue lo único que necesitó el joven para lograr entrar a la blanca habitación. Con una rapidez sobrehumana abrió la tapa del inodoro y se tiró de cuclillas al suelo. Alejó su palma de su cavidad bucal para pasar a abrirla y esperó con los párpados cerrados a que una ola de jugos gástricos saliera disparada hacia el escusado.

Tosió, escupió, e intentó regurgitar una y otra vez con forme las arcadas llegaban, pero por más que se quedara viendo la taza del inodoro, solo podía escupir su propia baba.

— **Asqueroso** — susurró con una mueca a la vez que fruncía el ceño y se limpiaba la saliva de sus comisuras.

Levemente nauseabundo, Yuu se dejó caer en la fría porcelana del inodoro, para pasar a desear con todo su corazón que la taza estuviera limpia, ya que a pesar de que se sentía asqueado por recostarse en un lugar tan poco higiénico, él no podía levantarse, visto que ya no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para realizar la acción.

Inflando el pecho en un penoso suspiro, Yuu cerró sus ojos en busca de paz o en una solución a su misteriosa condición. Por desgracia esa agradable tranquilidad no duró mucho, ya que, sin previo aviso, un pequeño cosquilleo salió de su zona baja alertándolo.

Conteniendo la respiración y esperando que solo fuera su imaginación, abrió los párpados y miró hacia abajo.

— **Esto no puede estar pasando** — dijo el chico avergonzado al ver un pequeño bulto sobresalir de sus pantalones.

Apretando los dientes y con los globos oculares desorbitados, el pelinegro se llevó las manos a la entrepierna en un rápido movimiento. No obstante, apenas su miembro rozó la prenda, un espasmo, seguido de un gemido, originó a que se retorciera levemente de placer y vergüenza en su sitio.

Rojo y fuera de sí, el muchacho se tragó las malas palabras que amenazaban por salir de su garganta. Se hallaba totalmente avergonzado de su cuerpo, por el hecho de que no podía creer que ahora mismo su zona baja ansiara ser atendida.

Lleno de pudor se quitó su vestimenta manteniendo sumo cuidado al momento de desprenderse del ropaje inferior, por la razón de que no quería repetir aquel estremecimiento tan vulgar. Aunque claro, ciertamente él no era completamente un santo, en efecto, él era un adolescente que de vez en cuando se masturbaba, como cualquiera de su edad, y la verdad es que no le incomodaba tanto tener una erección, no, lo que le perturbaba era que la tuviera justo cuando sufría de una enfermedad misteriosa. Le parecía inquietante.

Abriendo la ducha y modulándola a una temperatura adecuada, Yuu entró a esta en busca de mitigar el calor de su interior. Una vez el agua comenzó a tocar su torso, él instantáneamente se crispó y trató de alejarse de la sensación, cosa que no logró a tiempo, ya que una nueva ola de mareos y calurosos espasmos provocaron a que el de ojos grises cayera al suelo en un sonido sordo.

Jadeando por las excitantes sensaciones, el adolescente se mantuvo tembloroso debajo de la regadera abrumado por el excesivo calor que desprendía su piel. Entrecerrando la mirada y observando su duro miembro con leve pudor, pronto comenzó a percibir como sus deseos carnales tomaban fuerza en sus acciones.

— **¡Guh!** — reprimió un nuevo gemido al volver a experimentar esa corriente placentera tan adictiva.

Se inclinó hacia adelante con una expresión desconcertada esperó a que la electricidad abandonara su zona baja. Tragó fuerte y buscó entre sus memorias algún recuerdo en donde él hubiera tenido una experiencia tan placentera, sin embargo, sin importar cuanto buscara, no existía tal memoria.

Vacilante y harto de sufrir por su acalorado cuerpo, metió el dedo índice y el de en medio a sus fauces con la intención de lubricarlos. Tan pronto sus falanges comenzaron a moverse en su interior, una sombra masculina remplazó sus dedos por los de él. Al principio a pesar de que se mostraba visiblemente sorprendido por aquel extraño ser, el chico decidió no alejar su boca del espectro... al contrario, como si fuera una señal, el joven pelinegro, comenzó a lamer y a succionar con cierta desesperación.

Cerrando nuevamente los luceros, Yuu succionó, jugueteo y saboreo los dátiles que importunaban la paz de su zona bucal, puesto que, con cada nueva chupada, él notaba como su pene se ponía más ansioso, cosa que le agradaba de sobremanera. Quería más, deseaba más, su cuerpo anhelaba ser tocado por aquellas fantasmales manos.

Abrió los párpados con lentitud deseando que aquella enigmática sombra se acercara a él con motivos de calmar su palpitante falo, pero por desgracia para el chico, al recobrar su sentido de la vista, se percató que la silueta con la que jugaba ya no estaba ahí, en cambio, su mano derecha era la que se encontraba entre sus labios. Abochornado y decepcionado de que todo haya sido una simple ilusión, sacó sus extremidades increíblemente empapadas para proceder a tocar su necesitado miembro. Reprimiendo un nuevo gemido, comenzó a bombear de abajo hacia arriba, intentando encontrar su propio ritmo. Jadeando en el proceso y sintiendo el éxtasis nublar sus acciones, pronto empezó a sentirse en el cielo.

— **¡Mmnn!** — gruñó con los ojos empapados en placer antes de liberar su semilla en la pileta de la ducha.

Recuperando el aliento y temblando ligeramente entre espasmos, Yuu se dejó llevar por el alivio y levantó el rostro hacia las gotas de la regadera, tratando así de consolar su ser. En el momento en que subía y bajaba su pecho, poco a poco comenzó a recobrar la cordura al percatarse del estado tan antinatural por el que había pasado. Era todo tan extraño para él.

— **Que vergonzoso** — murmuró el chico tapándose la cara al recordar la silueta ennegrecida.

¡Por supuesto que era embarazosa la situación! ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera imaginado a un hombre complaciéndolo? Para él era simplemente una locura, ya que nunca había tenido una experiencia "homosexual" ... aunque, viéndolo desde otro punto de vista, como tal, podría decirse que ésta no era una experiencia homosexual. No, sencillamente podría explicarse como un ¿error?... si, eso debía ser, era solo un pequeño error producido por el calor del momento.

Levantándose de su lugar con las piernas hormigueándole y con la respiración ya más calmada, tomó el jabón de la bañera para posteriormente quitarse lo que quedaba de su esencia de sus muslos.

Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, sin querer volvió a pensar en la extraña figura masculina, por el hecho de que a pesar de que lo había descartado como un simple desliz, nunca había sentido una atracción hacia los hombres que causara este tipo de situaciones. Él hasta incluso podría jurar en nombre de todas las relaciones que tuvo, que nunca se le pasó por la cabeza este tipo de fantasías.

— **Supongo que siempre hay una primera vez para todo** — rio a lo bajo mientras cerraba las llaves y salía de la ducha.

Envolviendo la toalla en su cintura y recogiendo su ropa, se dirigió a su habitación levemente apresurado por la hora, puesto que en cualquier momento podría regresar Grimm. Agarrando sus pertenencias con una felicidad jamás ante vista, Yuu, sacó cada una de las prendas que necesitaba para completar su uniforme, para seguidamente ponérselos con cuidado de no arrugarlos. Irónicamente a pesar de haber pasado la peor mañana posible, ahora mismo se encontraba visiblemente alegre, por la razón de que los anteriores malestares ya no atormentaban al de cabellos oscuros.

Con el regocijo cegándolo del tiempo, sonrió alegremente hacia el espejo para acto seguido amarrarse la corbata y por último ponerse su blazer. Una pequeña risilla se deslizó entre sus dientes, ocasionando que se tapara la boca de forma involuntaria. "¿Qué le hacía tanta gracia?" Pensó esto último mortificado a la vez que se desvanecían las cosquillas que se habían incrustado en sus mejillas.

Despegando su mano desconcertado de las comisuras de su zona bucal, se quedó observando escéptico su palma. Algo muy extraño le sucedía. Tal vez iría después de clases a la enfermería... por cualquier cosa.

— **¡Yuu! ¡Vamos a clases!** — se escuchó la enérgica voz de Ace revolotear por los pasillos.

Asustado por el repentino ruido, el adolescente velozmente tomó su maletín negro y bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada, en donde lo esperaban Grimm, Ace y Deuce.

— **Lamento la tardanza** — explicó apenado y se pasaba la correa del maletín por el pecho.

— **No te preocupes por eso, Grimm nos dijo que te sentías mal esta mañana** — mencionó Deuce con una mirada compasiva.

— **¿Ya te sientes mejor?** — intervino Ace seriamente —. **Si quieres podemos simplemente no ir a clases** — dijo esto último con una sonrisa juguetona.

— **¿"Podemos"?** — repitió Yuu con una ceja levantada —. **Suena como una excusa para no ir a clases.**

— **¡Ciertamente!** — levantó molesto la voz Deuce —. **Ace esta es una situación seria, no podemos tomarnos a broma la salud de Yuu y mucho menos utilizarla como excusa para no ir a clases, además de que...**

Y así el de picas, sin mayor dilación comenzó a sermonear al muchacho de corazones. Por otro lado, el enfermizo joven solo se limitó a observar entre sonrisas como ambos estudiantes de Heartslabyul comenzaban una nueva disputa. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que el felino no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que había llegado. Desprendiendo su atención de los chicos, el prefecto se acercó al de flamas azules. Parecía perdido.

— **¿Te encuentras bien?** — preguntó el líder del dormitorio Ramshackle — **¿Hay algo que te moleste?**

Grimm al encontrarse con la mirada del joven, velozmente desvió los ojos, ya que se sentía un poco avergonzado de que el humano sin magia pudiera inquietarlo hasta tal punto que perdiera el apetito.

— **No es nada... solo no estoy de buen humor** — susurró esto último con tristeza.

— **Estabas preocupado ¿no es así?**

— **Qu- ¡Por supuesto que no!** — gritó entre molesto y avergonzado. Se volteó y le devolvió la mirada a Yuu — **. ¡Hump! Yo simplemente estaba molesto de que no hubiera alguien que me cargara, ¿sabes?**

— **Oh, ya veo** — se tomó el mentón pensativo — **, pero entonces, ¿por qué no le pediste a Deuce o a Ace que te cargaran?**

— **No es lo mismo** — respondió secamente.

— **¿Por qué?** — paulatinamente se acercó al felino y lo tomó entre brazos.

— **Porque no son tú** — murmuró levemente sonrojado.

Sonriendo calmadamente comenzó a frotar sutilmente el pelaje del gato, ya que se encontraba enormemente vigorizado al pensar que su pequeño amigo hubiera estado mortificado por él. Se sentía increíblemente dichoso por la enorme suerte de tener tan buenos amigos que pensaran en él. Los quería tanto, al igual que les agradecía.

— **Gracias por pensar en mi** — comentó Yuu en un murmuro antes de depositar a Grimm en su hombro derecho — **, ya me siento mejor** — ronroneó el cuadrúpedo mientras comenzaba a frotarse sobre el cuello de éste — ¿Grimm?

Incomodado por las repentinas acciones del minino, el joven prefecto comenzó a llamar al de flamas azules cada vez más fuerte, pretendiendo así que despertara de tan extraño trance.

Estático y sin poder hacer mucho, terminó por llamar al de picas y corazones, quienes apenas escucharon la urgencia en la voz del pelinegro, detuvieron su pelea para después aproximarse al nervioso muchacho. Una vez llegados, observaron aturdidos la escena, pues nunca habían visto actuar al autoproclamado mejor hechicero del mundo, reaccionar tan ¿amorosamente? Era simplemente inaudito.

— **¿Eh? ¿Qué le pasa a Grimm?** — dijo Ace saliendo de su conmoción.

— **¿Por qué actúa de esa manera?** — preguntó Deuce apuntando hacia el gato.

— **Yo...** — pronunció dubitativo tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas, sin embargo, tan pronto pudo reorganizar sus pensamientos y comenzar a hablar, cerró abruptamente la boca, al percibir como la lengua rasposa y húmeda del gatuno se movía deleitante por todo su lechoso cuello.

Reprimiendo un grito de sorpresa, el prefecto apretó los dientes hasta formar una mueca de horror. Definitivamente esto ya no era divertido ni normal. No, por supuesto que no, Grimm nunca había actuado como un gato, mucho menos como uno cariñoso... entonces ¿por qué ahora sí? ¡No tenía sentido!

Dirigiéndoles una mirada suplicante a su par de amigos, pronto se dio cuenta que no era el único que se mostraba impactado, puesto que ambos estudiantes tenían la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados. Volviendo en sí los jóvenes de Heartslabyul, se acercaron apresuradamente hacia Grimm con el fin de separarlo.

— **¡Oye Grimm, vamos, suéltalo!** — proclamó Ace al tomar por la cintura al minino con el afán de apartarlo. Pese a ello, apenas sintió las manos del estudiante, el de ojos azules terminó por enterrar las garras en el hombro de Yuu, logrando así que este se quejara por el dolor — **¡Hey! Eso es caer bajo. Deuce ayúdame con este loco** — exclamó hastiado el pelirrojo.

— **S- ¡Si!** — exclamó mientras salía de sus pensamientos en un pequeño salto.

Retorciendo las manos de un lado a otro en un gesto de dolor, el chico trató vagamente de sacarse las despiadadas zarpas del minino. Apretando la mandíbula y de vez en cuando chillando, pronto el prefecto empezó a lagrimear por el agudo dolor que se acentuaba en su cuerpo. No obstante, abruptamente todo quedó en un ensordecedor silencio al escuchar el estridente alarido que había escupido el líder de Ramshackle, ya que un nuevo sentimiento parecido a la agonía se había instalado en su cuello al sentir como unas finas agujas se clavaban en su suave piel. Siseando por el desastroso estremecimiento, volteó con lágrimas cristalinas a punto de desbordarse, en el momento en que sintió la indeseada corriente eléctrica, solo para encontrarse al félido tomando firmemente entre sus dientes su irritada carne.

— **¡¿Qué crees que haces!?** — gritó visiblemente enojado Ace mientras al mismo tiempo sacaba su varita y ponía a dormir a Grimm en un conjuro. Una vez caído en un profundo sueño, lentamente comenzó a dejar libre a duras penas la garganta de un lloroso pelinegro.

— **¡Yuu-san! ¿¡Te encuentras bien!?** — con la mirada desorbitada Deuce se acercó y tomó por los hombros al susodicho mientras trataba de remover su uniforme en busca de una posible herida.

Manteniendo la mandíbula apretada, el adolorido muchacho terminó por ayudar al otro en quitarse la ropa. Deslizando el ropaje, pronto se dieron cuenta ambos magos que en efecto existía tal lesión, la cual rápidamente era opacada por los pequeños puntos de sangre que salían a borbotones.

— **¿Tan mal está?** — dijo el afectado sonriendo de lado, tratando de romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado tras mostrar su palpitante hombro.

Intercambiando miradas nerviosas y con las manos temblorosas, el par de jóvenes suspiraron esperando que de alguna manera sus inquietudes se fueran. Estaban increíblemente desconcertados y hasta cierto punto temerosos de lo que había ocurrido, ya que a fin de cuentas era la primera vez que Grimm actuaba de manera tan animal hacia ellos.

Frunciendo el ceño sutilmente, Deuce comenzó a deslizar de mejor manera la ropa para que esta no se manchara de la sangre que empezaba a desparramarse cerca de la clavícula y el inicio de la espalda.

— **En realidad no esta tan mal, es profunda, sí, pero también es pequeña** — explicó mientras sacaba un pañuelo y lo presionaba en la mordedura, provocando en el proceso un siseo por parte del líder — **.** **Volvamos adentro y limpiemos la herida.**

— **Espero y Grimm no tenga rabia** — susurró Ace viendo detenidamente al minino quien dormía entre sus brazos. Yuu rió ante su comentario.

— **Je, espero y no** — rió Yuu ante su comentario a la vez que desviaba la mirada y apartaba la mano del peliazul para colocar la suya en la telilla —. **Bueno, vamos a mi habitación, debo de tener algún botiquín por ahí** — dijo esto último antes de reincorporarse y caminar sin prisa hacia su morada siendo seguido por los otros dos estudiantes.

Una vez adentro del aposento, el primero en moverse fue el dueño del pedazo de tela, dado que, al tener experiencia como exdelincuente, contenía bastos conocimientos sobre cómo tratar las heridas. Después de haber sido lavada y desinfectada la dentellada, Spade procedió a engazarla, no sin antes echarle un último vistazo por cualquier enrojecimiento anormal.

— **¿Te duele o arde?** — preguntó el sanador observando fijamente a su paciente a los ojos en caso de que hiciera una mueca de molestia.

— **No, estoy bien** — habló secamente despegando su vista del contrario.

— **¿De verdad?** — cuestionó serio el pelirrojo, quien hasta ahora se había mantenido en un antinatural silencio.

— **Si** — suspiró el más bajo antes de comenzar a abotonarse la camisa y acomodarse el cuello de esta — **¿No creen que están haciendo mucho escándalo por una simple mordedura?**

— **¿Y si no es una simple mordedura?** — se acercó Ace tomándolo por el brazo para evitar que se siguiera arreglando — **¿Y si hay algo más?** — sus manos repentinamente empezaron a sudar, se sentía increíblemente perturbado por su amigo por alguna misteriosa razón —. **Mira, sé que esto va a sonar extraño, pero algo muy raro está sucediendo. No sé, es como un presentimiento.**

— **Concuerdo con Ace esta vez, ¿has notado algo inusual recientemente además del comportamiento de Grimm?** — indagó Spade al aparecerse repentinamente al lado del joven Trappola. Ambos chicos parecían inquietos por el bienestar de su compañero.

Desconcertado, el chico de ojos oscuros dejó caer su brazo libre a su costado y pensó seriamente en contarle sobre su intrigante enfermedad de esta mañana, puesto que después de que comenzara a sentirse así, misteriosos sucesos iniciaron. Debatiendo mentalmente si decirles o no, pronto un pensamiento bastante bochornoso se le vino a la mente, dando así hincapié al rechazo de contarle lo sucedido esta mañana, por la razón de que no quería comentarles como él había terminado masturbándose en la bañera mientras pensaba en algún espectro masculino.

— **No, nada fuera de lo normal** — dijo intentando sonar lo más calmado posible, al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de Ace y lo apartaba de su persona —. **Tal vez Grimm se sentía raro y actuó de esa forma — y con aquello dicho, acomodó su corbata y se puso el chaleco.**

Con la mano en el aire y frunciendo el ceño, el de corazones volteó la mirada hacia el de picas, el cual permanecía igual de insatisfecho por la respuesta del otro. Apretando los puños y esperando a que estos dejaran de temblar por la ansiedad, el joven de ojos rojizos trató de relajarse, ya que a pesar de que nada malo le sucedió chico, algo muy en el fondo le decía que corría peligro el prefecto. Suspiró cansado.

— **Bueno, si eso dices, confiaremos en tu palabra** — murmuró derrotado Ace.

— **Ace...** — se volteó abruptamente Deuce impresionado de que no coaccionara más al líder.

— **Gra-**

— **Aun así, no creemos que sea buena idea que vayas a clases** — cruzó los brazos el impasible Trappola.

— **Oye, no hay que llegar a ese extremo, ya les dije, estoy bien** — una nueva punzada cruzó por su clavícula —, **bueno, casi bien.**

— **No te estoy preguntando** — su semblante se oscureció de un momento a otro.

— **Y yo no te pedí permiso** — le observó fríamente mientras se enderezaba retador hacia el otro.

— **¡¿Qué no te das cuenta de que esto es muy extraño y que tú eres el centro de todo esto?!** — exclamó Ace desesperado por la ignorancia de su amigo.

— **¿Qué quieres decir con que soy el centro de esto?** — frunció el ceño confundido y con una mueca entre tristeza y molestia — **¿Crees que yo fui el causante de las acciones de Grimm?**

— **Tal vez** — desvío la mirada.

— **Eso no tiene sentido** — dio un paso atrás desorientado por la repentina acusación — **¿Cómo pude haberlo hecho?**

— **Grimm mencionó esta mañana que te encontrabas mal ¿no es así?** — un horroroso silencio estalló en la habitación — **¿No será que de verdad estas enfermo y lo has contagiado sin querer?**

— **Eso es una estupidez**

— **Pero no una locura** — cerró los ojos y suspiró hastiado —. **Mejor sólo... quédate en lo que le informamos al director sobre esto. Es por el bien de todos.**

— **¿Estás diciendo que soy un peligro?** — miró hacia las puntas de sus zapatos y trató de contener lo mejor que pudo las lágrimas que ansiaban por desbordarse.

— **Si, eres un posible peligro para la escuela en este momento.**

— **¡Ace!** — gritó enfadado Deuce por la enorme falta de tacto en sus palabras.

Sus ojos ardían y su sangre también, estaba enfadado y muy ofendido. Nunca había percibido este tipo de humillación en su vida, pero... ¿en realidad había sido abochornado? No, por supuesto que no, no lo estaba denigrando, sólo le declaraba lo que creía que era verdad, no obstante, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal ante su comentario? ¿por qué su sangre ardía más de lo normal? ¿por qué lo había afectado tanto?

— **Mira, entiendo que estés molesto, pero ésta es la mejor solución... para todos** — caminó el acusador hacia el de mirada oscura e intentó depositar su mano en el hombro sano de este, sin embargo, nunca llegó a rozarlo, puesto que, en un movimiento ágil, Yuu se movió hacia atrás.

— **No me toques** — respondió con la vista gacha —. **Váyanse** — movió los pies hacia la puerta y la abrió casi azotándola en el proceso —. **Los dos, ahora.**

— **¡Prefecto, espera! Ace no lo está diciendo en serio, ¿verdad, Ace?** — alterado por el hostil ambiente, Deuce intervino al ponerse en medio de los adolescentes.

— **Vámonos** — una burlesca sonrisa surcó por sus labios antes de formular sus siguientes palabras —. **O si no seremos contagiados.**

— **¡Ace, para!**

— **¡Váyanse!** — escupió con profundo rencor mientras les dedicaba una mirada de odio — **¡YA!**

— **Yuu...** — objetó afligido el peliazul, empero, al notar la agresiva mirada de su compañero, prefirió callarse y dirigirse a la salida del dormitorio —. **No intentes nada peligroso, por favor** — y con aquello dicho, salió de la habitación junto con el pelirrojo.

Caminando con la mirada entristecida, el joven Spade, bajó las escaleras con mil pensamientos negativos. Se encontraba enfadado, pero sobre todo decepcionado de su camarada de ojos rojos por la actitud tan despectiva que había mostrado ante el humano, era sencillamente brutales sus comentarios, tales, que hasta él hubiera explotado por tan exageradas insolencias. Seguro le habría partido la cara si hubiera sido él en vez de Yuu, pues al ser una persona que se deja llevar fácilmente por los sentimientos, para él era pan comido iniciar una pelea a puños. No como Yuu, quien, a pesar de verse en buena forma, él prefería las palabras antes que los golpes, cosa que admiraba de sobremanera el ojiazul.

— **¿Lo notaste?** — dijo el de corazones abruptamente a penas se alejaron de los alrededores del dormitorio Ramshackle.

— **¿Qué cosa?** — preguntó desconcertado por el repentino cambio de actitud.

— **La manera como actuó... fue muy hostil** — paró su andar y se giró hacia el de picas al tomarle del hombro para que el también cesara su caminata.

— **¿No crees que cualquiera habría respondido de esa forma? ¡Fuiste muy grosero con él!** — movió los brazos desesperado, como si tratara de hacerle entender a su acompañante lo obvia que era la reacción —. **Si yo hubiera sido él, yo ya te habría sacado de la mansión a patadas.**

— **¡Pero porque tú eres tú y él es él!** — le tomó de ambos hombros y lo sacudió brevemente —. **El prefecto jamás actuaría de manera explosiva. Él es centrado y de mente fría.**

— **Si, bueno, eso es cierto, pero ¿no crees que esta vez fuiste demasiado lejos?**

— **Tal vez para otra persona sí, pero en el caso de él no.** — se separó de Deuce pensativo y con el rostro deformado por la angustia —. **En todo el año que llevo conociéndolo nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera.**

— **Quizás fue el estrés de la situación quien lo orilló a responder de esa manera** — defendió una vez más mientras desviaba la mirada, inseguro de sus propias palabras.

— **Él ha estado en situaciones mucho más estresantes que esta y jamás lo había visto tan exaltado como hace rato** — se tomó el mentón y suspiró —. **Creo que deberíamos ir a ver al director e informarle sobre lo que pasó.**

— **¿Por la enfermedad?**

— **No idiota, no existe tal enfermedad. Sólo lo dije para ver como reaccionaba** — gruñó Ace ante la falta de atención que mostraba el otro.

— **Entonces, todo eso que dijiste ¿nunca fue verdad?** — abrió los oculares sorprendido.

— **Por supuesto que no** — se tapó el rostro cansado de tener que explicar todo lo que había hecho —. **Sabes, mejor hablemos de esto más tarde y vayamos a ver al director.**

Retomando su caminata sin esperar a su amistad, el de afilada mirada esperó y deseó que todas sus suposiciones fueran solo eso... suposiciones, a pesar de que, no importaba cuánto suprimiera sus inquietudes, pues el nerviosismo y el mal sabor de boca seguía instalado en lo profundo de sus entrañas, como si quisieran advertirlo de que algo muy malo iba a ocurrir. Su corazón le gritaba.

Mientras se alejaban el par de adolescentes, no muy lejos en donde habían estado los miembros de Heartslabyul, se encontraba el joven originario de sus angustias, quien a pesar de que se situaba en una posición relativamente cerca de los chicos, él por suerte no se había percatado de la presencia de ambos magos, por la razón de que estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que ya residía lejos del territorio Ramshackle.

Sus manos entrelazadas tiritaban con nerviosismo cargado con desesperación. Estaba lleno de arrepentimiento, ya que en el momento en el que salieron sus amigos de su casa provisional, se dio cuenta de lo terriblemente irracional que había actuado. Claro, si le dolió que lo trataran como una toxina, pero esa no era una razón para ser tan tosco, no, al contrario, él debió haber sido inteligente y racional, para después buscar una solución a su problema. No obstante, él terminó por sacar al único par de personas que podrían estar dispuestos a ayudarlo.

Sofocado en su propia frustración, el líder de Ramshackle, se llevó las manos hacia el cuero cabelludo para proceder a jalarlos y así percibir un poco de dolor que creía merecer. Sintiendo los pies doler por la larga caminata, se dejó caer en el húmedo césped, presenciando como su espalda se empapaba con el rocío del atardecer. Se encontraba destrozado emocionalmente, pues a pesar de que ciertamente el pelirrojo había sido rudo a la hora de expresarse, a fin de cuentas, había actuado en su derecho y expresado sus preocupaciones de una manera... poco convencional. Entonces, aun sabiendo todo esto ¿Por qué había actuado tan irracional? ¿Ansiedad? No, había pasado por situaciones peores y jamás había perdido la compostura.

Llevando sus dedos a su entrecejo y apretándolo levemente, cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras sentía como el estrés lentamente comenzaba a acumularse en su sistema. Por primera vez desde que había llegado, se sentía acorralado. Acabado, se extendió por todo el césped y mantuvo los párpados cerrados. Quería un momento de tranquilidad. Necesitaba ese momento de paz.

— **Tranquilízate Yuu, todo tiene una respuesta y solución en esta vida** — murmuró su típica frase cuando se hallaba al borde del colapso —. **Es cuestión de mantener la cabeza fría.**

Y ciertamente lo era, ya que esa estrategia le había servido un millón de veces en toda su vida. La tranquilidad y seguridad que irradiaba su personalidad había sido de mucha ayuda para casi todas las situaciones caóticas, al igual que había servido para mantener la esperanza en sus compañeros. Era como una fría almohada en un día caluroso; fresco y reconfortante.

En un inicio pensaba mantener oculta aquella habilidad, pues a pesar de que era excelente en situaciones críticas, también era una que se codiciaba en un ambiente problemático y con ello atraía a gente igual de problemática. Lastimosamente esta lección la había aprendido a las malas, cuando se dio cuenta que era rápidamente buscado por sus compañeros de grupo, como si fuera alguna clase de salvador. Mas, apenas llegó a este mundo, también se percató que esta habilidad maldita era la única que podría mantenerlo cuerdo en este torcido mundo.

Día a día, con un aprendizaje forzoso, pronto perfeccionó su estrategia. Parecía impenetrable y aprueba de fallos. Estaba bastante orgulloso por lo que había logrado, sobre todo en el día en que lo llevó en práctica por primera vez; el día en que Riddle había perdido los estribos. Por supuesto, no salió como él hubiese querido, aunque todo termino bastante bien, considerando lo complicado y caótico que había sido al principio.

¿Entonces por qué ahora colapsaba todo lo que había construido con tanto esfuerzo? Era como si nunca hubiera hecho un avance, pero eso era imposible ¿no? Él se había esforzado mucho en mejorar, había dado su corazón y sentimientos a cambio de su serenidad. Duce y Ace eran testigos de los memorables esfuerzos que daba.

Abriendo los ojos repentinamente asustado, un recuerdo agrio tomó fuerza al pensar en sus amigos. Una memoria lo suficientemente dolorosa para hacerlo callar; la mirada de rechazo y decepción de Ace y Deuce al salir de su morada.

Su garganta se secó de un momento a otro.

Respirando entrecortadamente y sudando a cántaros, apretó su uniforme en donde se ubicaba su corazón. Se sentía tan desdichado que sin esperar a que la primera lágrima saliera, su pecho comenzó a doler. El sentimiento de impotencia pronto estalló en su garganta, dando así hincapié al típico nudo en sus cuerdas vocales. Tenía miedo. Había sido rechazado. Sus mejores amigos lo habían rechazado y aislado.

Sentándose al ser incapaz de respirar, se llevó ambas muñecas a la corbata intentando deshacerla en desesperados movimientos. No podía respirar adecuadamente y pronto su mirada empezó a empañarse. Necesitaba ayuda. Necesitaba a Ace y Deuce. Su cuerpo los llamaba.

Levantándose agitadamente del césped corrió por el basto paisaje con la sola idea de encontrar a sus compatriotas. Tropezando por los pasillos comenzó a buscarlos desesperadamente con un fin ambiguo, pues muy en el fondo entendía que su cuerpo se movía por cuenta propia.

Con los músculos y pulmones gritando por piedad, se mordió los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar. Cerró los párpados por un segundo, apreciando brevemente como la adrenalina tomaba el control de sus globos oculares y los hacía lagrimear. No podía parar ahora por estupideces, tenía que encontrarlos sin importar que, y si eso era sacrificar su cuerpo, con gusto estaba dispuesto a entregarlo.

Girando y zigzagueando entre los estudiantes, dobló la esquina que lo llevaba hacia el salón de los espejos. Todo se detuvo de un momento a otro al chocar con un cuerpo voluminoso, ocasionando así la caída de ambos seres.

— **Ha... yo** — abrió la boca desesperado intentando disculparse, aunque lastimosamente lo único que podía hacer era formular jadeos.

Tosiendo frenéticamente y con la mirada aún hacia abajo, pronto entendió que su cuerpo estaba al límite, éste era el fin. Debía de parar, darse por vencido, entender que sus extremidades ya estaban lo suficientemente lastimadas, al igual que cansadas para siquiera mover los dedos. Le urgía detenerse y lo comprendía, o bueno, eso quería pretender, pues su corazón no era capaz de tirar la toalla; quería seguir.

Apartando sus manos del estudiante, se abrazó entre temblores, para proceder a morderse el interior de su mejilla con el único propósito de volver en sí, por el hecho de que ahora estaba completamente fuera de control sobre su ser. Estaba avergonzado, con los ojos acuosos y desorbitados, respiraba pesadamente y el cuerpo le ardía intensamente. Ya no lo soportaba. Quería gritar, llorar, romper, vomitar, pero sobre todo huir, huir de esta situación tan embarazosa.

Sintiendo como el calor y el vacío tan familiar de su estómago comenzaba a resurgir, chilló asustado al saber lo que posiblemente se venía. Lágrimas cristalinas se deslizaban sin control por sus rojas mejillas, apretó los belfos y se encogió más en su lugar lleno de furia. La vida era tan injusta con él.

¿¡Por qué ahora!? ¿¡Por qué aquí!? ¡No podía ser esto real!

— **Muévete** — una voz increíblemente intimidante lo sacó de sus pensamientos en un doloroso gimoteo. Él hombre con el que había chocado habló con fastidio.

— **E-eh, yo** — su cuerpo repentinamente dejó de temblar y un nuevo sentimiento parecido a la desesperación lo obligó a encogerse aún más en su lugar. Había olvidado por completo al otro estudiante —. **Per-perdón** — habló con la voz temblándole.

"¡Huye, levántate y corre!" Se recriminaba internamente al observar cómo su cuerpo se había detenido abruptamente por una sola palabra del varón. Era su oportunidad de oro, su cuerpo por fin estaba quieto, solo tenía que pararse y ya, no era tan difícil, entonces ¿por qué ahora estaba hiperventilando? ¿a qué le tenía miedo?

— **A-ayu-da** — ¡No! ¡No quería su ayuda! ¡Cállate, no hables más!

— **¿Mmm?** — murmuró el otro sin entender bien que era lo que balbuceaba el pequeño herbívoro delante de él.

— **¡Ayúdame!** — se aferró al ropaje del contrario levantando la mirada por primera vez y gritó con sus últimas fuerzas. Unas hermosas esmeraldas fue lo primero que notó al observarlo a los ojos —. **Leona-senpai.**

A penas pronunció esas últimas palabras Yuu, automáticamente cerró con fuerza su mandíbula aturdido por las frases tan lamentables que había proclamado hacia su mayor. Por otro lado, el híbrido, a diferencia del más pequeño, él solo se quedó mirando ansiadamente aquel muchacho que lloraba por misericordia, pues una pequeña retorcida parte de él, le maravillaba la idea de que el chico le rogara. Era como si un pequeño antílope le pidiera a gritos que lo devorara. Se veía tan apetecible que sin quererlo su boca había comenzado a producir más saliva. Se relamió los labios y se deleitó un rato más con la exquisita imagen que tenía delante de él.

Estremeciéndose por las descaradas y alertantes acciones que hacia su mayor y como sus verdes ojos lo escaneaban de arriba hacia abajo con dudosas intenciones, el prefecto recobrando la movilidad de sus brazos, se alejó del enorme felino en un rápido movimiento de escape. Saltó hacia atrás con el corazón latiéndole a mil, ya que extrañamente estaba indudablemente aterrado de sus despiadados orbes esmeraldas. Temblándole las piernas se volteó tratando de gatear hacia la salida.

— **¿A dónde vas?** — la grave voz de Leona, lo hizo percatarse del peor error que pudo haber hecho en su vida; darle la espalda a un depredador.

Soltando un sollozo al mantener los belfos fruncidos por el terror, recordó entre lágrimas aquel documental sobre los leones que amaba su mamá. _"Hijo, nunca le des la espalda a un león, o sino ellos te atacarán sin dudarlo"_ le dijo su mamá mientras imitaba las zarpas de los carnívoros con sus manos. Él por su parte solo recuerda haberse reído por la expresión de su madre, pues era casi imposible encontrarse un felino así de grande en Japón... que estúpido había sido al no recordar las palabras de su madre por muy absurdas que fueran. Ahora iba a morir por no haberle hecho caso. Llorando pidió a los cielos por el perdón de su madre, no obstante, todo se sacudió de repente al percibir una enorme cantidad de peso sobre sus hombros, ocasionando que cayera al suelo de cara.

" _No me mates_ " quiso gritar con la mejilla en el suelo, más solo salieron jadeos ahogados de su pobre y desgastada garganta. Moviendo las irritadas córneas de un lado al otro en busca de algún estudiante que lo ayudara, pronto la esperanza abandonó su cuerpo al darse cuenta de que los únicos en esa sala, eran sólo su cazador y él. Sus cristalinas lágrimas se deslizaban sin misericordia hasta mojar el suelo y su ahora rojo cachete.

Manteniendo las piernas a un lado de las caderas de su hermosa presa, él león deslizó sus manos hasta el apetecible cuello del chico mientras observaba satisfecho los pequeños espasmos de éste. Se veía tan exquisito que meneaba la cola inconscientemente de un lado a otro por las gratas emociones que subían desde el comienzo de su estómago hasta el centro de su pecho. Sonriendo levemente por lo adorable que temblaba, prosiguió con su excitante recorrido y subió hasta su sonrojado rostro mientras apartaba delicadamente los oscuros mechones de cabello del destrozado joven.

— **Ayuda** — murmuró el debilitado e inmóvil chico debajo de él.

Apretando levemente su agarre, el líder de Savanaclaw, se detuvo ante la miserable petición de su presa. Sin embargo, no había sido por benevolencia o pena, sino por la suculenta expresión que había puesto en ese precioso rostro. Era tan abrumadora que hasta se había estremecido de regocijo al percatarse de esta. Sus mejillas se habían adornado de un leve sonrojo y de su labio inferior apareció una imperceptible línea de saliva.

¿Cómo podía verse así de apetecible? Hace mucho que no percibía este tipo de emoción, estaba profundamente embelesado por el pequeño herbívoro, no, embelesado era poco por lo que verdaderamente sentía por él, pues estaba totalmente obsesionado. No podía pensar siquiera. Quería lamerlo, abrazarlo, intercambiar olores, acurrucarse con él, oler su cabello, sobarse contra él, morderlo... quería hacerlo plenamente suyo.

— **Leona** — gimió el chiquillo al sentir la respiración del susodicho tocar su desnudo cuello.

El híbrido cerró los ojos gozando una vez más por la encantadora voz del chico y por el hipnotizaste aroma que desprendía. Enterrando su nariz en los negros cabellos de Yuu, olfateó su deliciosa esencia hasta que estuviera satisfecho, no obstante, después de pasar apenas unos minutos en esa posición, se terminó por percatar de una pequeña pero endulzante fragancia que provenía del chico. Sonriendo por dentro por el repentino cambio de planes, se acercó hasta el oído de su bella presa.

— **Te ayudaré** — y dicho eso se separó de él, para después posicionarlo sobre su hombro sin darle la escasa oportunidad de chistar.

" _Estoy acabado_ " fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza al notar como su cuerpo fue levantado sin ninguna dificultad. Gruñó nervioso apretando la espalda del uniforme de Leona, levantó la cabeza y movió las piernas de un lado a otro con la intención de zafarse de su captor. Su cabeza le dolía y su respiración se volvía cada vez más acelerada. Ya no podía mantener el forcejeo por más tiempo.

Leona por su parte solo se limitó a ejercer más fuerza en su agarre, puesto que no iba a permitir que su lindo herbívoro se escapara de sus manos, primero se sacaría los colmillos antes de que ocurriera eso. Mirándolo de reojo como se retorcía, rápidamente se percató de que pronto Yuu caería rendido por el cansancio, cosa que de cierta manera esperaba que sucediera, dado que no deseaba que el chico se lastimara al continuar con su inútil forcejeo. Exhalando con cierto fastidio enterró levemente sus garras en las caderas del chico en forma de advertencia.

— **Deja de forcejear, es inútil** — refunfuño a lo último mientras rechinaba sus caninos.

Yuu al escuchar la hostilidad en las palabras de Leona, un vomitivo revoltijo se adentró en su estómago, el cual terminó por obligarlo a detenerse. Asustado por lo sumiso que se había vuelto su ser ante la voz de su mayor, se apresuró a buscar distintas salidas para su posible escape. Ya no podía depender de su escasa fuerza, ahora solo le quedaba su cabeza.

Sonriendo levemente por la inmediata respuesta del chico, volvió su vista nuevamente hacia los terrenos de Savanaclaw. Torciendo sus esmeraldos ojos de un lado a otro, observó irritado como los otros machos miraban libidinosamente al chico que tenía en su hombro. Seguro habían notado la deliciosa fragancia que desprendía el herbívoro.

Mostrando los dientes amenazadoramente y frunciendo el ceño, gruñó a todo hombre que osara posar los oculares en su presa. Asustados, los otros estudiantes optaron por seguir su instinto de supervivencia y se alejaron con la cabeza baja hacia otro lugar en donde no estuvieran ni el león ni el humano.

Manteniendo su postura ofensiva contra su propia hermandad, se adentró cauteloso hacia su habitación. Una vez adentro, el gran felino soltó al varón sobre su lecho en un brusco lanzamiento, dando paso a un quejido del muchacho. Sobándose atontado la parte inferior de su cabeza por la repentina caída, velozmente se levantó y se puso a la defensiva. Observando con suma desconfianza al otro líder, se deslizó hacia la cabecera de la cama y se mantuvo en ese lugar mientras desviaba sus pupilas hacia la puerta. Tragó duro.

Sosteniendo su semblante serio, Leona, le devolvió divertido la mirada tan intensa que le era dedicado. Unas ligeras cosquillas se movieron desde el comienzo de su estómago, hasta detenerse en su zona baja. Por todos los reyes, como amaba la mirada penetrante de su lindo antílope.

Su boca se llenó de saliva nuevamente y entrecerrando los párpados de gozo leyó cada uno de los estremecimientos del chiquillo al percatarse de la cercanía del león. Sonriendo inconscientemente el moreno se lanzó sin poder contenerse un segundo más. Empero, aunque por más que haya añorado tocar la delicada piel de su macho, lo único que pudo percibir fue la tela de la camilla. Su antílope se había escurrido entre sus dedos al saltar fuera del lecho.

En un pesado estruendo, el más joven terminó por aporrearse en una de las mesas de noche de Leona. Agitado y respirando pesadamente, se reincorporó en un brinco y salió disparado hacia la puerta, pero por desgracia de Yuu y gloria de Leona, apenas logró rozar la salida, pues sus extremidades quedaron estáticas en el aire por una fuerza invisible.

Rechinando sus dientes y murmurando injurias, movió su cuello a duras penas por la bestial fuerza que ejercían sobre él. Frunciendo el entrecejo, contempló con suma furia como el híbrido sostenía su varita perezosamente mientras ésta soltaba uno que otro centelleo.

— **No deberías de salir** — habló Kingscholar al mismo tiempo que se sacaba los guantes.

Encogiendo los belfos en una mueca de odio, el prefecto se mantuvo callado y se limitó a quemarlo con los ojos. No deseaba hablar con aquel sujeto, mucho menos estar en la misma habitación que él, solo quería que lo liberara y lo dejara en paz, ¿era mucho pedir?

Canturreando internamente, se permitió unos segundos de deleite, al escanear con mayor lentitud cada parte de su pareja. Primero comenzó con sus piernas, que a pesar de que no podía verlas por culpa del pantalón, él podía jurar que debajo de esa estorbosa tela, se ubicarían unos deliciosos muslos listos para ser mordidos. Tragando ansioso por probar esa pálida piel, suspiró antes de continuar con su indecorosa inspección y se detuvo maravillado en la delgada cintura del muchacho, el cual se ajustaba bellamente con el uniforme gracias al bendito cinturón. Seguramente si lo tomaba de las caderas, sus garras se acoplarían al contorno de éste. Reprimiendo un ansioso gemido, se obligó a salir de sus fantasías, pues no quería espantar a su sabroso varón... por el momento.

Subiendo por el resto del cuerpo, frunció el ceño fastidiado al darse cuenta de que no podía ver el torso del chico, por culpa de la posición de escape que había tomado antes de que lo congelara con su magia. Solo podía apreciar su perfil. No obstante, su frustración fue apaciguado de un segundo a otro al ver las ardientes irises del adolescente.

¡Qué excitante! Nunca le habían dedicado ese tipo de mirada tan llena de emociones, al igual que estaba totalmente seguro de que él pelinegro tampoco había mostrado ese tipo de visión a otra persona. En efecto, él era el primero y único que había conseguido ese gesto, ¡y era sólo para él! ¡Que dicha la suya!

Apreciando como su respiración se hacía más pesada, Leona apretó las sabanas con su mano libre y contuvo lo mejor que pudo sus emociones, pues le estimulaba de sobremanera que su herbívoro le prestara atención. Sentía arder su sangre y su zona baja no paraba de hacerle cosquillas. Aporreando su cola sobre la cama, esperó a que su cuerpo estuviera lo suficientemente listo para atacar, más, para desagrado del carnívoro, eso nunca llegó, ya que todo se desmoronó al divisar como el joven chistaba y a continuación se volteaba hacia otro lado. Eso lo aturdió.

Alzándose sin alertar al otro, se movió sigilosamente con la mirada ensombrecida hacia Yuu. Estaba asquerosamente enfadado, sus vellos estaban crispados, sus zarpas se habían afilado y le estaba costando todo lo que le quedaba de paciencia contener sus gruñidos. ¿Cómo se atrevía a desviar la mirada? ¡Él era su macho!

— **¿Por qué no debo de salir?** — preguntó farfullando repentinamente al intentar desviar la atención de su mayor, por el peligroso cambio de ambiente de la habitación.

Conteniendo un jadeo de sorpresa al voltear y presenciar la imponente figura del líder de Savanaclaw. El pelinegro apretó los dientes tratando de apaciguar la adrenalina que le vociferaba que se alejara del otro adolescente. Desorientado y con pequeñas gotas de sudor formulándose en su sien, se preguntó una y otra vez, qué era lo que había hecho mal, pues solo hace unos segundos Leona estaba de buen humor.

— **¿Leona?** — murmuró nervioso su nombre al no escuchar la respuesta a su pregunta.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, volvió sus grisáceos irises a los esmeraldas del nombrado. Dios, definitivamente estaba enfadado el león. Tal vez ese día iba a morir. Aunque viéndolo desde un lado positivo, él por fin podría descansar de la desdichada vida que le había tocado. Derrotado y rompiendo el contacto visual, bajó como pudo la cabeza esperando la muerte con los brazos abiertos. Grande fue su decepción al entender que no moriría de inmediato, pues las calientes manos del híbrido se envolvieron asfixiantes alrededor del cuello del prefecto, para acto seguido empujarlo hacia arriba y encontrarse una vez más con las peligrosas esmeraldas del felino.

— **Mírame, no desvíes tu atención de mi** — susurró gravemente mientras pegaba su rostro al de un pálido muchacho y deslizaba sus manos por el cuello de este.

Ahogándose en sus propias palabras, trató de alejarse del indeseado tacto, más el miedo y la incertidumbre de no saber cómo reaccionaría ante esto, decidió mantenerse inmóvil. El híbrido hipnotizado por la suavidad y fragilidad que desprendía la clavícula de Yuu, deslizó sus palmas tomándose su tiempo en recorrer cada área visible. Sumergiendo sus dedos en la nuca del humano, acercó la boca de su ser amado y sin poder resistirlo más lo besó en un arranque de emociones.

Los labios del felino se movían hambrientos sobre los del aturdido chico, los cuales permanecían completamente quietos. Estaba tan feliz y deseoso de más el príncipe, quien exasperado comenzó a deslizar sus garras por encima de la ropa del niño. Quería tomarlo ahí mismo.

— **N-no** — gritó apenas logró encontrar una abertura entre las comisuras del castaño.

Asqueado y aterrado, utilizó toda su fuerza para zafarse del hechizo y golpear en la mejilla a su captor. Ambos hombres se tambalearon hacia atrás, uno por el repentino golpe, mientras que el otro se movía tembloroso por el miedo y la aberración burbujeando en su estómago. Tomando su abdomen, se llevó su mano libre hacia su boca. Quería vomitar. No podía creer que al hombre que consideraba un ser respetable, majestuoso y poco vicioso de la vida, lo hubiera besado a la fuerza. Esto ya era demasiado para él, ya no quería lidiar más con esta situación.

— **¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS HACES!?** — una reciente arcada lo detuvo de continuar con sus maldiciones.

El rechazado solo se sobó la zona afectada y se limpió el hilo de sangre de su boca en respuesta del muchacho. A pesar del dolor, todavía sentía esas pequeñas mariposas en sus entrañas y por más que quisiera molestarse con el herbívoro, lo único que podía hacer era bufar fastidiado por no poder continuar con el desprendimiento de ropa.

— **Reclamo lo que me pertenece** — dijo sin más y se sentó en la orilla de su cama, como si todo lo que había pasado hubiera sido algo absolutamente normal.

— **¡¿EH?!** — vociferó con la cara roja de ira antes de tropezarse y caerse al suelo. Diablos, su cabeza ahora le estaba dando vueltas — **¡ESTÁS LOCO!** — siseó desde el suelo, para comenzar a gatear hacia la salida.

— **Ya te dije que no deberías de salir** — observó enternecido por lo miserable que se mostraba su chiquillo.

— **No me importa lo que digas, lo más probable es que afuera sea más seguro que aquí** — ignoró las advertencias del depredador y continuó con su gateo hacia la libertad.

— **Serás atacado en cuestión de segundos a penas sepan que ya no estas bajo mi cuidado** — se inclinó hacia Yuu y lo tomó por la parte trasera de su chaqueta, para que el humano no pudiera seguir huyendo.

— **¡Hey! ¡No me toques!** — se estremeció horrorizado ante el simple tacto del león sobre su ser.

Con la repulsión presionando su esófago, se removió angustiado tratando de soltarse del mayor, empero, no sirvió de mucho, pues el agarre de Leona permanecía firme sobre su negro saco. Apreciando como la desesperación tomaba su respiración, en un último pensamiento, se quitó el saco, para después arrastrarse al otro lado de la habitación y apoyarse contra la fría pared. Chistando el príncipe, miró la prenda mientras arrugaba su nariz. Su animalejo se había escapado otra vez.

 _"Una prenda menos"_ se consoló a la vez que relajaba sus facciones, y sin importarle menos lo que pensara el contrario, se llevó el saco a sus fosas nasales y aspiró profundamente. Amaba tanto su esencia. Era como una adictiva droga. Un chillido de sorpresa lo hizo volverse hacia su pareja.

— **Perdiste por completo la razón** — titubeó con los ojos bien abiertos por la inquietante acción que había realizado Leona — **¡Suelta mi ropa!**

— **Tú fuiste quien la soltó, yo solo la recibí** — asentó con cuidado el saco a un lado de él, para después acostarse sobre esta y untarse. Le calmaba de sobremanera el olor del humano —. **Además, ¿es un delito querer la esencia de tu futura pareja?** — explicó esto último mientras se volteaba hacia el muchacho.

— **¿Pareja?** — susurró atónito entre dientes —. **Yo no soy tu pareja, nosotros no somos nada. Tú no me gustas y yo no puedo gustarte** — se rió nerviosamente por lo absurdo que estaba sonando la situación.

— **Me gustas y serás mi pareja** — canturreó calmadamente y retorcía su cola.

— **¡Eso es imposible!**

— **¿Por qué?** — su filosa mirada se ensombreció disgustado.

— **Bu-bueno** — tragó pesado y se abrazó por inercia ante los hastiados oculares del carnívoro —, **en primer lugar, a mí me gustan las chicas.**

— **Te acostumbrarás a mi presencia con el tiempo** — contestó entrecerrando los párpados.

— **¡No!** — se tapó las córneas exasperado y suspirando volvió a observar al ahora calmado león —. **Esto no es cuestión de tiempo, sino de gustar. Simplemente no me gustan los hombres.**

— **¿Y quién dijo que te debían de gustar los machos?** — mostró sus colmillos enfadado al imaginar a su antílope en los brazos de otro ser —. **Al único al que debes de amar es a mi** —. Yuu torció sus comisuras en una extraña sonrisa llena de cansancio. Esto debía ser una broma.

— **Pero eres un príncipe ¿no?** — sus manos temblaban sin control. Estaba perdiendo ante la ansiedad —. **Al ser un miembro de la familia real, querrán descendencia y yo no puedo darte hijos. Seguro te comprometerán con una mujer.**

— **Soy el segundo en la línea sucesora, a nadie le importa si tengo cachorros o no, ya que nunca seré rey** — expresó lo último con leve molestia —. **Además, en mi país es normal tener una pareja del mismo sexo. Nadie se atrevería a vernos mal** — los colores en el rostro de Yuu habían desaparecido por completo.

No había salida, estaba acabado. Leona no iba desistir y tal vez nunca lo haría. Esto era absurdo. No quería ser su pareja. Estaba harto de la situación, de Leona, de la vida, de su suerte, de sus síntomas. Lo odiaba tanto. Quería irse de ese mundo y jamás volver. Su cuerpo había comenzado a arder.

Ofuscado y con la cabeza en blanco, observó implorante al felino y sin razón quien le gritara lo horrible que era su idea se arrastró hacia los pies del moreno en un último movimiento de esperanza. Una vez llegado a la base de la cama, el cazador se sentó y le dedico toda su atención a cada acción que producía el chico.

— **Déjame ir** — susurró a punto de llorar e inclinándose ante el — **¡Por favor!**

— **Eso no es posible** — le respondió en voz baja inclinándose ante el chiquillo.

— **¡¿Por qué?!** — levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro del castaño a unos pocos centímetros de él. Más no desistió, en cambio, se mantuvo firme y peleó contra la intimidación del arrogante león.

— **Ya te lo dije** — gruñó fastidiado —. **Te atacarán.**

— **¿Quienes?**

— **Los estudiantes de Savanaclaw** — susurró serio y le acarició la mejilla embelesado. El otro se hecho hacia atrás por el repudio.

— **Por favor no me toques, no me agrada** — declaró al volver a poner distancia —. **No tiene sentido que me ataquen. Yo no he hecho nada para provocarlos.**

— **¿Eso crees?** — alejó su palma lentamente sin cambiar su templado semblante. Por el momento iba a dejar pasar sus insolencias —. **Tal vez no te has dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero desprendes un exquisito aroma** — las comisuras de Yuu se abrieron incrédulo —. **Es más, es lo suficientemente fuerte para atraer a todos los machos del dormitorio.**

— **Pe-pero, eso es imposible, nunca había pasado esto** — tembló inconscientemente, pues de alguna forma le creía a las alocadas palabras de su mayor —. Siempre he tenido esta esencia.

— **En este momento ya no, tu cuerpo está desprendiendo feromonas** — le apuntó acusadoramente y le sonrió perverso —. **Hueles a hembra** — ese golpe brutal casi deja desmayado al pelinegro por la penetrante verdad que había escupido el híbrido.

— **E-eso no... no tiene sentido** — farfulló tomándose de la cabeza.

— **Y estas en celo.**

— **¿Eh?** — se sacudió violentamente y se sacó las manos de la cabeza. Una ligera risilla se desparramó de sus suplicantes labios. Desgraciadamente las piezas comenzaban a unirse una por una.

¿Cómo? ¿Olía a hembra? ¿Estaba en celo? Eso era imposible, él humano estaba plenamente seguro de que era un hombre, pero ¿por qué estaba tan seguro de que las palabras de Leona eran verdaderas? El muchacho quería gritarle que no era cierto, que le mentía descaradamente solo para tenerlo con él, pero su lado más coherente le decía que tenía razón el felino.

— **Es extraño que no te hayas dado cuenta, pero supongo que era de esperarse, ya que tu especie no puede percibir los aromas como nosotros** — se paró el león y tranquilamente se acercó al desesperado muchacho —. **Pero, no debes de preocuparte. Siempre y cuando estemos juntos, nadie podrá hacerte daño** — una vez llegado a su destino se puso de cuclillas y le miro amorosamente.

— **Aun así...** — _"¿Quién me salvara de ti?"_ quiso decirle, sin embargo, prefirió tragarse esa frase. La cercanía de Leona lo ponía extremadamente nervioso —, **es imposible que huela de esa manera. Soy claramente un hombre.**

— **Veamos...** — ignorando las expresiones de confusión de Yuu, el moreno deslizó su mano hasta rozar la entrepierna del otro.

— **¡OYE!** — clamó avergonzado mientras le tomaba de la muñeca — **¡Basta de actuar así!**

— **Tsk, eres muy ruidoso** — chistó al mismo tiempo que se soltaba fácilmente del agarre del contrario. Poco a poco comenzaba a perder su paciencia —, **aunque seas hombre o mujer, eso no cambia el hecho de que hueles igual a una hembra en celo en este momento.**

— **¡Pero eso es estúpido veas como lo veas!** — se tomó de la frente y respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse —. **Para que pueda oler a hembra, primero tengo que ser una. Cosa que obviamente no soy** — Leona lo miró entre aburrido y cansado, aparentemente no le importaba tanto el origen de su enigma.

— **Pudiste haber tomado algo** — contestó neutralmente al bostezar y acostarse a un lado del muchacho. Aquello molestó al de ojos grisáceos.

— **Oye, entiendo que no te importe mucho esta situación, pero ¿podrías tomártelo más enserio?** — enterró su cara entre sus manos y exhausto se llevó su cabello hacia atrás.

— **Tu eres el único que toma mis palabras a juego** — frunció el ceño y le mostró sus caninos amenazadoramente —. **Piénsalo, fácilmente pudiste haber comido o tomado algo extraño.**

— **No recuerdo haber ingerido algo fuera de lo normal.**

— **Eso supones, pero ¿qué tal y si lo pusieron en tu comida sin que lo supieras?** — Yuu cerró la boca dándose cuenta de la peligrosa posibilidad.

— **Pero... ¿por qué lo harían? No he hecho nada malo para merecerlo** — susurró deprimido.

El angustiado ser humano se hizo un ovillo y comenzó a repasar cada una de sus acciones desde el primer día. Por su puesto solo era una conjetura del león, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que era la mejor respuesta que había obtenido a su incógnita. Ahora el problema era saber quién lo había hecho y con qué intenciones, aunque era seguro que no lo había hecho con buenos pensamientos.

— **Celos** — arrastrándose hacia el encogido animalillo, frotó su cabeza en la pantorrilla de su niño. Quería, aunque sea un poco de contacto —. **Eres un sin magia, pero te admitieron en una de las escuelas más grandes de magia.**

— **Fui obligado a estar aquí** — a pesar de la incomodidad que sentía hacia la presencia de Leona, el muchacho no se alejó de él.

— **Eso no les importa** — habló sereno aun sobándose contra la pierna del niño —. **Además de que eres el favorito del director.**

— **Yo no lo decidí así...**

— **Pero es un hecho que no cambiará** — se apartó del muchacho y se incorporó solo para poder acariciarle su lacio cabello —. **Debes de entender que no le podrás agradar a todo el mundo. Tienes que aprender que habrá seres que querrán tu caída por el simple hecho de que eres tú.**

— **Eso es injusto** — acentuó su rostro entre sus brazos y se dejó consolar por el otro.

— **La vida es injusta, incluso para los que lo tienen todo** — los labios de Leona habían empezado a picarle, pues un fuerte deseo de consolar y besar al muchacho se había incrustado en su corazón al ver al joven tan desdichado.

La cálida mano del león jugaba vigorosamente entre las oscuras hebras de un desilusionado humano. El muchacho creyendo que se alejaría de la estresante palma del otro, se estremeció en su lugar y terminó por aceptar las acciones del muchacho, pues el hecho de que estuviera en celo aun lo mantenía confundido, ya que, sí esa era la causa de sus misteriosos síntomas de la mañana, entonces eso significaba que ya no estaba en celo.

— **Leona-senpai** — llamó al príncipe en un murmuro.

— **¿Humm?** — movió sutilmente sus orejas hacia el chiquillo al escuchar su nombre suavemente. Amaba ser llamado por la dulce voz de su pareja, era tan cautivante — **¿Ocurre algo?** — su mano descendió por la nuca del muchacho y comenzó a jugar con el cuello de su uniforme. Quería lamer cada centímetro de él.

— **No estoy en celo, ¿verdad?** — erizándose por el repentino tacto en una zona tan delicada, trató de alejarse de su agarre, más los insistentes dedos del león no desistieron del contacto. El líder de los híbridos se rió ante la pregunta del otro.

— **¡Ja! Créeme cuando te digo que sí lo estas** — con una risilla y entrecerrando los ojos, se deleitó ante la mirada de desconcierto del pelinegro.

— **Pero ya no me siento mal, estoy excelente** — los dactilares del moreno comenzaron a introducirse por la parte trasera del cuello de su uniforme —. **Basta por favor. Te dije que no me tocaras de esa forma** — sonrojado e incómodo volvió a tirar hacia atrás su torso.

— **El celo de una hembra es impredecible y único para cada especie** — rozando muy levemente la erizada piel del niño subió sin mayor dilación hacia su mejilla y la acarició con profunda adoración —, **pero el tuyo es diferente de alguna forma, porque eres un macho, así que puede que los síntomas aparezcan por intervalos de tiempo indefinidos o también por algún detonante.**

— **¿Detonante?** — fastidiado por las persistentes caricias, le tomó de la muñeca y lo apartó. El de ojos verdes miró desilusionado su ansiosa palma.

— **Sí** — dijo cerrando sus oculares paulatinamente mientras suspiraba y se paraba, para poder quedar imponente ente el antílope —, **pueden ocurrir ciertos eventos que te obliguen a sacar tu instinto más primitivo.**

— **¿Cómo cuál?** — se encogió de hombros y de un momento a otro, los cálidos orbes de Leona se volvieron fríos y oscuros. Su corazón se detuvo y un mal presentimiento le amargó la boca.

— **Vete** — dijo gélido y mirándolo despectivamente por debajo del rabillo a la vez que metía sus manos a sus bolsillos.

— **¿Ah?** — una intensa presión cayó sobre su pecho dejándolo sin aliento en el proceso.

No podía estar diciéndolo en serio, ¿no es así?, Leona debía de estar mintiendo... sí, solo estaba jugando con él, justo como le gustaba... porque entonces no tendría sentido que no lo hubiera dejado salir desde el principio. Por su puesto, él nunca lo dejaría desamparado en la noche entre tantos machos, ¿ver-verdad?

— **Jeje** — una angustiante risita curvó las comisuras de sus labios en una extraña mueca de desesperación. Su cara estaba empapada en sudor —. **E-estas...** — trató de levantarse de su lugar y seguir al muchacho, quien desinteresado se recostaba sobre su cama, sin embargo, sus piernas habían perdido en su totalidad sus fuerzas y ahora solo eran dos grandes piezas de gelatina.

— **Vete, no te necesito** — volvió a recitar con su gélida voz al imponerse sobre el nervioso chiquillo.

Eso era todo, con esas simples palabras terminó por destrozar al muchacho, quien ahora gimoteaba asustado en el suelo boca abajo, pues el joven había caído en un penoso intento de levantarse y correr hacia el hombre que estaba sobre el lecho. Temblándole dolorosamente el cuerpo y con la respiración hecha un lío, cerró sus puños y comenzó a lagrimar por el exceso de autoodio que sentía en ese momento. Apretando los belfos en un miserable gesto, miró quien en esos momentos creía era su otra mitad, para después llamarlo débilmente entre balbuceos necesitados. Su cuerpo estaba entre ardiendo y congelándose. Era una sensación completamente diferente a la que había apreciado esta mañana, esta era más agonizante.

Mordiéndose el interior de su mejilla y de vez en cuando enterrando las garras en la suave sobrecama, vigiló afligido cada una de las deplorables acciones que realizaba su pareja. Por todos los reyes, no pensó que rechazarlo causaría este tipo de reacción por parte del chiquillo y él, puesto que podía percibir el dolor del otro al oler las amargas feromonas que soltaba sin querer el joven. Lo estaba añorando.

Suspirando temblorosamente regresó a su posición original y se sentó al borde de la cama. Estaba al borde de la locura. No creía poder soportar por más tiempo observarlo en aquella posición, ya que, aun por más satisfactorio que fuera verlo retorcerse por la necesidad de estar con él, le dolía de sobremanera no poder consolarlo y besarlo. En realidad, casi quiso cortarse ahí mismo la lengua cuando le dijo por primera vez que se fuera a su preciado niño, le había ardido tanto en su interior que sin esperarlo sus manos habían empezado a temblar. Pero no, él debía de ser fuerte, ya no podía echarse para atrás, pues por muy dolorosa que fuera la lección, su herbívoro debía de ser domado de alguna u otra manera. Tenía que entender que ahora dependía de él, que su cuerpo ya no solo le pertenecía al pelinegro, por el hecho de que, al ser una pareja, ambos seres se volvían uno en cuerpo y alma.

Que iluso había sido su chiquillo, al tomar desde el inicio sus palabras como broma. Ese había sido su más grande error, pues no entendía la gravedad de la promesa de Leona al nombrarlo su pareja. Este no era uno de esos juramentos vacíos en donde todo quedaba al aire, por supuesto que no, ya que en el país del mayor era altamente sagrado la unión de dos seres, independientemente del género, por el hecho de que se creía que eran la mitad de un todo, como un inicio y un fin, el sol y la luna, frío y caliente, el complemento de un hermoso ser. Claro, era un pensamiento antiguo, pero bastante presente en la cultura de Leona, tanto así que incluso había celebraciones, costumbres y rituales específicamente para la unión de esas bellas almas.

En su comienzo, cuando apenas era un pequeño cachorro, creyó que todos esos rituales eran una pérdida de tiempo, pues pensaba que tener a alguien a tu lado por toda tu vida era algo innecesario y hasta cierto punto molesto. No quería tener una pareja y jamás intentó tenerla, era desesperante y bastante cansado, pero con forme fue creciendo, lentamente fue ganándole la curiosidad sobre aquel sentimiento llamado amor, asimismo en un día cualquiera mientras caminaba al lado de su hermano mayor en el gran palacio, le preguntó cómo se sentía con respecto a su futura reina.

Farena sorprendido se detuvo y contempló curioso a su hermano menor, jamás pensó que su querido hermano se interesaría sobre tan hermosa unión, pero en vez de mostrar incomodidad por la inesperada pregunta, el rey amablemente le sonrió y le contestó que estaba enormemente feliz por su inminente compromiso. Leona por su lado se quedó observado la gran felicidad marcada en su rostro, parecía estar lleno de vida. Con la curiosidad picándole las palmas, decidió preguntarle una vez más a Farena si estaba seguro con contraer nupcias. Sonrojado y observando su palma amorosamente, el mayor de los hermanos le respondió seguro de sus palabras que había encontrado al ser ideal.

 _"Ella es mi pareja destinada, lo puedo sentir en mi corazón, es como una sensación de calidez que me reconforta"_ declaró calmado y cariñosamente, amaba de sobremanera a su futura esposa. El menor por otra parte había permanecido mudo ante la respuesta del otro, puesto que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la amargura de los celos lo obligó a mirar el suelo en un agrio silencio. Exhalando pesadamente, se despidió del otro lo más cortes que pudo y se fue directo a su habitación para después enterrarse entre sus sabanas, su cuerpo temblaba, tenía frío, se sentía mal, quería dormir y olvidar lo feliz que se había visto su hermano al mencionar a su pareja, quería olvidar ese sentimiento de soledad que le calaba los huesos, quería olvidar el hecho de que lloraba bajo las sabanas casi todas las noches en busca de la calidez que tanto ansiaba en su vida, quería olvidar el miedo de jamás ser amado. No quería estar solo.

El tiempo pasó y Leona se marchó de su hogar en busca de mitigar esos horribles pensamientos llenos de celos y odio hacia su hermano, ya que por muy irritante que fuera su consanguíneo, él era su rey y debía de respetarlo como dé lugar, sin embargo, por más que haya intentado ser un decente príncipe, nunca pudo esconder su desagrado al ver lo dichoso que era la vida de Farena. Envidiaba tanto a su hermano que hasta incluso comenzó a pensar que moriría con esa amargura llenando su pecho... pero como si se tratase de una milagrosa señal de su inminente felicidad, todo cambio súbitamente el día en que conoció al extraño ser de otro mundo. Fue tan hipnotizante, extraño y encantador.

Eso lo había tomado por sorpresa, pues los sentimientos que creía perdidos aparecieron esa misma noche en la ceremonia de inauguración. Con las manos temblándole por las nuevas sensaciones, recuerda haberse quedado en su cama mirando el techo hasta el amanecer, pues su corazón latía como loco al recordar al nuevo estudiante humano. Moviéndose de un lado al otro, trató de sacarse de la cabeza al joven, pero cada vez que se despejaba, la heladez de la soledad lo tomaba de nuevo, así que al mismo tiempo que el amanecer se avecinaba, terminó por desistir ante sus pensamientos y cerró los ojos, creyendo así que tal vez su imaginación pararía al momento en que volviera a abrir los oculares. ¡JA! Quién hubiera pensado que el dormir le traería sueños sobre aquel ser que trataba de olvidar.

Sinceramente nunca creyó que esto pasaría, por el hecho de que cada vez que descansaba nunca soñaba con algo en específico, siempre eran planos oscuros, de modo que, al sucumbir en los brazos de Morfeo, intuyó que volvería a ver esa negrura tan familiar. Grande fue su sorpresa al verse en un vasto prado junto con el chico humano.

Acobardado por lo nuevo, Leona abrió los ojos sorprendido y sintiendo una enorme calidez subir por su pecho, se levantó y caminó de un lado a otro hasta que la emoción desapareciera de su sistema. Con el miedo susurrándole que dejara de dormir, los siguientes días a ese se abstuvo de tomar sus siestas y trató de descansar menos, ya que estaba asustado de que volviera a tener esos pensamientos tan extraños sobre el herbívoro. Sin embargo, para frustración del felino, todo culminó cuando repentinamente se quedó dormido por el exceso de cansancio acumulado. Respirando agitadamente entre sueños, caminó otra vez en esa rara pradera ansioso de toparse con el otro muchacho, quien sin esperar a que el mayor se relajara, apareció a un lado de él con una enorme sonrisa, y con la mirada iluminada tomó la mano del león y la enrolló entre sus dedos. Parpadeando mientras se acostumbraba a la luz de su habitación, se tapó el rostro súbitamente con su mano izquierda. Un extenso sonrojo adornaba sus morenas mejillas. Estaba feliz.

Con las semanas pasando una tras otra, rápidamente el gran felino se acostumbró a esos maravillosos sueños en donde compartía abrazos, caricias y besos con el humano. Inicialmente fueron simples roces, no obstante, con el pasar de los días esos simples mimos se volvieron en urgidos besos de deseo, provocando que el líder se volviera a adicto a estos mundos fantásticos y comenzara a dormir cada vez más, puesto que le dolía pensar que no podía hacer nada en la vida real para aproximarse al humano, mientras que en el mundo imaginario podía hacer todo lo que quisiera con su Yuu ficticio. Era lamentable, sí, pero era la única manera de satisfacer sus deseos reprimidos.

— **¡LEONA!** — un grito desgarrador, lo sacó abrumante de sus recuerdos. Era el niño con el que siempre había soñado que vociferaba. Se encontraba a los pies de él con la cara empapada de necesidad. Algo retorcido en Leona se había agitado en admiración.

La adrenalina lo golpeó y como si su corazón supiera lo que estaba haciendo, comenzó a bombear más fuerte y la inestabilidad en sus extremidades rápidamente se volvieron un problema. Exhalando extasiado y sin esperar a que su cuerpo se calmase, tomó al debilitado humano por las axilas y lo sentó sobre su regazo, dejando así a ambos seres cara a cara con las respiraciones agitadas, uno por la falta de aire, mientras que el otro por la increíble cantidad de excitación que le causaba ver a su bello antílope así.

Tomando la nuca del desfallecido muchacho con la mano derecha y rodeando su cintura con la otra extremidad, juntó en un desenfrenado tirón los labios del pelinegro con los suyos. El beso al principio fue innecesariamente rudo e incluso doloroso, pues la presión que ejercía Leona contra la boca del otro provocaba que ambas dentaduras chocaran de vez en cuando, sin embargo, por muy tosco se moviera Leona contra el humano, sus acciones eran sinceras con respecto a cómo se sentía. Estaba desesperado y ansioso por su amor, su piel, su cuerpo y sus caricias, quería cada milímetro de él, quería que lo abrazara, quería escucharlo gemir su nombre, quería que le dijera que lo amaba, quería volver sus fantasías en realidades. Con la sangre ardiéndole por la emoción, atrajo la pelvis del muchacho contra la de él tratando de frotar ambas zonas íntimas.

Soltando un suspiro imprevisto por la deliciosa sensación, el hibrido despegó sus labios del chico en un asombroso estremecimiento. Con la boca separada del otro, inhaló y exhaló necesitado de oxígeno cerca de las comisuras del chiquillo mientras lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados deleitándose por la expresión tan acalorada que hacía el de ojos oscuros. Maldición, la vista era magnifica. Tragando anheloso por la fruta prohibida, el moreno tomó sin vacilar la mandíbula al niño para proceder a abrirla y pegar nuevamente sus orificios en un mojado beso. Teniendo paso libre a la cavidad bucal, el rey de las bestias no se contuvo ni un poco al comenzar a enrollar su lengua con la del aturdido hombre como si se tratase de una pelea. Sonrojado por el calor y deseoso de las sensaciones tan exquisitas, el príncipe volvió a pegar ambas caderas. Gimiendo contra sus belfos mientras sentía esas adictivas cosquillas en su zona baja y sin despegarse del muchacho, deslizó rápidamente sus manos hacia las caderas de Yuu para proceder a frotarse contra su vestida pelvis con más fiereza. No podría soportarlo por más tiempo, necesitaba arrancarle esas malditas prendas.

Apreciando como sus extremidades permanecían inmóviles a cada uno de los costados de su captor, el joven Yuu se dejó manipular por las acciones de Leona, puesto que su conciencia había desaparecido junto con su fuerza al momento en que el híbrido lo había tomado. Las hormonas estaban consumiendo y controlando lentamente al de ojos oscuros. Tanto su cuerpo como su mente estaban siendo fácilmente manipulados por las hormonas que se alojaban en su cuerpo, era prácticamente un esclavo, un muñeco sin la capacidad de defenderse. Que penoso, era tan lamentable, su ser había sucumbido fácilmente ante unos instintos primitivos que en primera ni siquiera iban acorde a su naturalidad. Esto era tan frustrante y humillante, nunca creyó que caería tan bajo... sin embargo ¡éste no podía ser su final!

Sus dedos repentinamente habían comenzado a moverse a su voluntad y antes de que diera cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, su cuerpo había vuelto a pertenecerle en un extraño giro de acontecimientos. Atragantándose por la horrible intrusión en su boca, tomó de los hombros a Leona y lo empujó hacia atrás. Sus pulmones ardían por la falta de aire.

— **¡Cough!** — tosió hacia un lado tratando de llenarse de su tan preciado oxígeno.

Relamiéndose los labios por el delicioso sabor que aún persistía en sus papilas gustativas, el león desistió de sus movimientos en un hastiado gruñido, sin embargo, no apartó sus caderas del ahogado pelinegro. Apreciando como su pareja aún se mantenía ocupado en respirar, sujetó su chaleco por la abertura en donde se encontraban los botones y jaló violentamente en direcciones contrarias. Sucumbiendo a la violenta fuerza, la negra prenda cedió ante el animal y dio paso libre a la última capa de ropa; una blanca pero sencilla camisa de manga larga de botones.

Un doloroso gruñido de emoción, presionó al castaño a enterrar su rostro en el pecho de Yuu. Olfateando sin vergüenza, cerró los ojos y aspiró hasta que estuviera satisfecho. Era tan exquisito el aroma, que lo estaba volviendo loco, ¡tenía que probar esa apetitosa piel! Jadeando pesadamente contra la ropa del muchacho, lamió por encima de esta, pues la lujuria y el hambre de Leona en este momento se habían vuelto insoportables.

Con las pupilas achicándose por el pavor y ligeros chillidos saliendo de su garganta, apretó nuevamente los hombros del imponente león y los empujó hacia atrás mientras él arqueaba su espalda lo mejor que podía para poder alejarse de la indeseada lengua.

— **¡Para! ¡Suéltame!** — gritó angustiado a la vez que separaba la boca del felino de su mojado pecho.

¿Soltarlo? ¿Por qué debería de hacer eso? Apenas estaba comenzando y para este punto el hibrido ya no parecía querer razonar más con el muchacho, no obstante, apreciando disgustado como las manos del chiquillo se agarrotaban alrededor de sus hombros con la sola intención de separarse de él, terminó por soltarlo súbitamente. Aunque, claro no lo había hecho por compasión.

— **¿Eh?...** — musitó una vez la gravedad lo tomaba y caía afuera de la cama en un fuerte golpe.

Desorbitado y tratando de recobrar la compostura, se sentó en el suelo mientras encorvaba la espalda hacia adelante, pues por mucho que quisiera quedarse tirado y esperar a que el dolor cesara, no era momento de hacerlo, ya que debía salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Incorporándose adolorido, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y trató de huir, empero, a penas su cuerpo se enderezó, un increíble dolor en el estómago lo orilló a encogerse en su lugar. Leona lo había golpeado en el abdomen con un impresionante poder.

En el momento en que su puño había entrado en contacto con la piel de su amado, velozmente la perfecta carne del susodicho se ajustó con una aterradora facilidad a la composición de sus nudillos. Sus órganos se contrajeron dolorosamente junto con sus músculos, se sentía desgarrado. Abriendo la mandíbula por inercia esperó a que el vómito o la sangre saliera disparada de su orificio bucal, sin embargo, lo único que salió fue su tan preciado oxígeno y saliva. Entrecerrando sus grisáceos irises, vislumbró levemente como pequeñas estrellitas tapaban sutilmente su vista. Dios, como hubiera amado desmayarse en ese instante, cosa que tristemente no se logró, pues estaba demasiado ocupado ahogándose en su toz como para perder la conciencia.

— **¿Cuántas veces debo de repetirte que no puedes salir?** — tomándolo por las mejillas lo acercó hacia su enojado rostro —. **Eres tan terco** — escupió con desagrado a la vez que sus garras se incrustaban sin piedad en la carne del humano. Estaba enfadado, horriblemente enfadado

¿Y cómo no estarlo? Aún después de haberle advertido sobre los peligros que lo esperaban en el exterior, él todavía añoraba la libertad, alejarse de su lado, en rechazarlo. Soltando la cara del humano, vio con el ceño fruncido como se desplomaba el humano hasta detenerse entre las piernas del mayor. Chasqueando la lengua mientras rechinaba los dientes, recordó amargamente como había tratado de huir su antílope de él. Esa maldita mirada de determinación que había puesto al levantarse lo había colerizado profundamente.

¿Por qué estaba tan determinado en abandonarlo? Él había sido bastante benevolente con su pareja, había permitido que lo alejase, que lo golpeara, que le insultara, hasta había mantenido su distancia con él al principio. Quería ser bueno con su pareja, ser paciente, demostrarle que podían ser felices juntos, que vivir juntos no era tan malo como el de ojos oscuros creía... pero no, su pareja seguía siendo tan terco.

¿Tanto deseaba aprender por las malas? Bueno, entonces que así sea.

Recargado la cabeza contra los muslos de Leona, el joven Yuu tosió hasta el punto de sentir su laringe arder como las brasas del infierno. Las pocas energías que había acumulado a lo largo de su horrible travesía habían sido reducidas a cero con un simple golpe, era tan desesperanzador como lamentable. Teniendo la boca bien abierta y con la baba saliendo a cantaros de sus hinchados labios, resolló tratando de rellenar sus vacíos pulmones. Estaba tan ocupado en sobrevivir que sin percatarse bien de lo que hacía el líder de Savanaclaw, pasó por alto como las palmas del imponente hombre comenzaban a desabrochar su propio cinturón. Entornando los irritados ojos con profundo horror por el metálico sonido de la hebilla siendo desprendida, casi quiso gritar al observar cómo se bajaba el cierre el poderoso rey de las bestias.

— **Ah... ah** — intentó replicar con su débil voz. Estaba asustado, el miedo y la falta de aire lo paralizaba — **... n-no.**

Lo sabía, por supuesto que sabía lo que se avecinaba, pero él no quería creerlo, quería pensar que en algún momento su mayor se daría cuenta de la asquerosidad que estaba a punto de hacer. Deseaba que todo fuera una horrible pesadilla, que esto fuera solo un mal sueño, pero para tormento del prefecto, la bilis y la repulsión que sentía en ese momento eran tan reales como las acciones de Leona.

Ignorando los tormentosos balbuceos del muchacho, sacó su erecto sexo y lo movió levemente hacia los carnosos labios del lloroso hombre. Conteniendo el aliento y siendo empapado por las gotas de sudor que bajaban desde su cien, Yuu trató como pudo en alejarse del miembro de la bestia, no obstante, el incremento de calor en su cuerpo lo detuvo. El celo estaba de vuelta en el peor momento posible. Conteniendo las arcadas que se acumulaban en su laringe, apretó los belfos fuertemente y se reveló lo mejor que pudo contra los instintos inexistentes de su ser. El león mostró sus colmillos en desaprobación.

Saltando y temblando por el temible gruñido que le había dedicado, el joven cerró los parpados. No quería hacerlo, estaba aterrado y asqueado, quería irse a casa ahora mismo. Abriendo los ojos, el diminuto ser dirigió sus oculares de manera suplicante hacia Kingscholar. Tal vez si se mostraba lo suficientemente lamentable, posiblemente lo dejaría ir, solo tenía que...

— **Abre la boca** — clamó el moreno fulminándolo con sus esmeraldas. Las comisuras del chiquillo se crisparon hacia abajo. Notando el hibrido como los músculos faciales de su pareja se apretaban en disgusto por su orden, arrugó su nariz y gruñó a la vez que enredaba sus agujas en el oscuro cuero cabelludo.

Le picaba el cuero cabelludo, le ardían los ojos y su abdomen no paraba de gritar por el tormento que sufrían sus dañados órganos, a penas y era capaz de pensar, el sufrimiento era demasiado para él y su caluroso cuerpo se empeñaba a enfermarlo aún más. Lagrimeando y apretando los dientes, evitó a toda costa si quiera entreabrir los labios.

Arto de la resistencia del chico, el hibrido apretó su agarre de una manera casi infernal, pues la fuerza era tan descomunal que sentía como sus cabellos se desprendían uno por uno de su cabeza. Dejando escapar un grito en contra de su voluntad, Leona apreció esto como una oportunidad y metió la punta de su pene en la ligera brecha que se había formado gracias a sus esfuerzos.

— **Si muerdes...** — suspiró tembloroso tratando de mantener la compostura el excitado león —, **te destrozo.**

Por todos los reyes, se sentía tan delicioso, tan bien, incluso por un breve momento había olvidado el enojo que tenía hacia el chiquillo, pero eso no era suficiente, él quería entrar más en él, quería profanar su interior lo más pronto posible. Empujando la nuca de Yuu hacia su sexo, gruñó altamente deleitado como los labios y la mandíbula del chico se adaptaban armoniosamente con respecto a su circunferencia. Cerró los ojos Leona y suspiró extasiado por la viciosa sensación.

— **Muévete** — exhaló anhelante pero firme el príncipe.

Las lágrimas y la sensación de ahogo impidieron que se enfocara en las palabras del gran felino. Sus oídos le pitaban y no estaba seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo, su boca estaba siendo profanada y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Un nuevo tirón en sus cabellos le hizo gemir de dolor. El moreno se estaba desesperando.

El dolor lo estaba matando, el asco le cerraba la garganta y el aturdimiento le hacía perder sus sentidos. Estaba en su límite, un límite que nunca creyó llegar. Todo estaba dando vueltas, su corazón, su cuerpo, la habitación, hasta incluso el hombre que estaba frente a él. No podía enfocarse en nada y el sudor lo había comenzado a bañar. Parpadeando repetidamente vislumbró entre mareos como por fin perdía la conciencia.

La negrura se había tragado a Yuu casi por completo cuando de repente Leona acunó su adormilada cara entre sus manos. Chistando irritado y con leve preocupación, separó el rostro del chico de su pene con la saliva aun uniendo en una fina línea ambas partes. Maldita sea, todo estaba yendo bastante bien.

— **Hey, oye, despierta** — palmeó sus mejillas levemente intentando despertarlo.

Entreabriendo los ojos por culpa de las palmadas, Yuu se mantuvo mirando fijamente al otro sin decir ni una sola palabra, parecía aturdido y perdido, como si estuviera ahí, pero a la vez no, incluso podría decirse que hasta parecía desmayado, pero el movimiento de sus corneas de un lado a otro y el parpadeo casi imperceptible, le hacía pensar al león que aún estaba consciente el chico.

Murmurando algunas maldiciones prosiguió con sus palmadas en la cara del contrario, pues a pesar de que ya tenía los oculares semiabiertos, el cuerpo del humano seguía flácido y sin expresiones faciales, aparentaba estar en un estado de aturdimiento. Frunciendo el ceño y bajando la vista, trató de controlar los impulsos casi bestiales que le rogaban seguir consolando su cuerpo, no obstante, todos sus pensamientos se desvanecieron al sentir como la mano del muchacho se enrollaba alrededor de la muñeca izquierda de Leona.

Casi al instante en que se encontró con la cara del niño, observó embelesado como el susodicho se restregaba sonrojado y entre gimoteos en la cálida palma que le ofrecía el príncipe. El cuerpo de Leona se removió felizmente ante las cariñosas acciones que le proporcionaban.

— **Leona...** — ronroneó su nombre entre calurosos jadeos. El nombrado solo pudo gruñir en respuesta.

Agitándose descaradamente ante la atenta mirada de su macho, "Yuu" se despegó de su mano y relamiéndose los labios, volvió a unir su boca con el sexo del líder. Gimiendo audiblemente por la repentina acción, el joven adulto casi salta de su lugar por la deliciosa sensación. Atrapando su boca entre sus dedos, suspiró y masculló tratando de recuperarse del increíble estremecimiento. "Celo" pensó esto último el león antes de volver a gemir por los movimientos que hacía con su lengua el pelinegro.

— **Sigue...** \- jadeó sin poder controlar su respiración — **... no te detengas** \- incitó al de irises muertas.

Bombeando de arriba hacia abajo, el descontrolado adolescente, lamió, succionó y jugó felizmente con la longitud de Leona sin pensárselo mucho, aunque por su puesto que no era un experto, en realidad podría decirse que era torpe pero activo con lo que hacía, como si fuera un niño disfrutando de su paleta favorita.

El moreno por otro lado solo podía gruñir y gemir de vez en cuando por las desesperadas lamidas que envolvían su zona baja. Algo que absolutamente le encantaba, sin embargo, sentía que todo estaba yendo bastante rápido, y él quería disfrutarlo hasta donde pudiera.

— **Tranquilo..**. — masculló tratando de llamar la atención del inmerso pelinegro. El llamado ignoró las palabras de Leona y siguió con su trabajo —, **tenemos toda la... noche** — acarició su negra cabellera amorosamente entre jadeos pesados.

Apreciando otra vez como la cálida palma de su macho en sus cabellos y como esta descendía hasta su pómulo izquierdo, Yuu ronroneo felizmente por el cálido tacto, para después dejarse llevar por las palabras y caricias. Disminuyendo la estridente velocidad, el enamorado muchacho siguió el ritmo que le proporcionaba la mano del moreno, ganándose así más gimoteos y halagos por parte del mayor.

Sintiéndose en el paraíso con cada lengüetada que se enrollaba en su circunferencia, el híbrido en sus últimos momentos de paciencia comenzó a mover la cabeza del muchacho cada vez más rápido.

La acumulación de las sensaciones placenteras, pronto habían empezado a manipular sus extremidades hasta el punto de tener entre sus manos el rostro del muchacho y tener el control de la situación. Respirando cada vez más pesado y frunciendo el ceño con los ojos entrecerrados, apretó su agarré en la negra cabellera del chico, antes de descargarse sin previo aviso en la boca del mencionado.

Temblando levemente y jadeando atropelladamente, esperó a que cada gota de su esencia fuera tomada y del muchacho que tenía acurrucado en medio de sus palmas. Alejando cuidadosamente la caliente boca de Yuu, vio con perversión como tragaba gustoso su semilla su querida presa. Una hermosa escena sin lugar a duda.

Soltándolo suavemente sonrió satisfecho como su antílope gemía tristemente por la falta de rozamiento. Leona rió ante el quejido y un calorcillo tocó su enamorado corazón, para después instalarse en sus mejillas. Estaba feliz de que por fin su pareja lo aceptara.

— **Ven** — extendió sus brazos como si fuera una obvia invitación de que se acurrucara contra él.

Estando en una condición en donde las acciones de Yuu fueran inconscientes y puramente hechas por el control del celo, el de irises grises subió embelesado por el torso de su (en ese momento) amado y enrolló sus brazos alrededor del pecho de Leona, para después reposar ambas piernas a los respectivos costados de la cintura del mayor. Siguiendo sus instintos primarios, el prefecto enterró su cabeza en el cuello de su amante y se untó en él tratando de dejar sus olores en el otro macho.

Leona casi quiso llorar en ese momento, ¿era esta la felicidad que tanto buscaba? ¿el amor que constantemente se le negó? ¿así se sentía ser amado? Se sentía tan diferente. Este era el momento que siempre había añorado y ansiado desde que había entrado en la adolescencia.

Abrazando con la misma intensidad que el niño, el híbrido también se acurrucó en el cuello de Yuu, para posteriormente imitarlo y sobarse contra él. Apreciando cada caricia que le era otorgado, el león comenzó a aspirar deleitante la mezclada esencia de ambos, empero, apenas respiró la zona entre el cuello y el hombro del pelinegro, un casi imperceptible tercer aroma lo perturbó.

Apartando al muchacho fuertemente, destrozó la última prenda de su torso de la misma manera con la que había hecho con el chaleco. Los botones de la camisa salieron volando uno tras otro, provocando así el deslizamiento de esta por el cuerpo del pelinegro. Yuu solo ladeó la cabeza confundido por las repentinas acciones de Leona y se quedó quieto ante el potente agarre que tenía sobre de él.

El de irises verdes examinó cuidadosamente cada parte del cuerpo de su pareja conforme se deslizaba el ropaje por los hombros del adolescente. Tenía una desastrosa corazonada, no obstante, todo se tornó oscuro al momento de percatarse como sobresalía lentamente de la ropa del muchacho una pequeña gasa blanca.

Cegado por una creciente ira, tiró al confundido chiquillo a la cama para después posicionarse sobre de él. La camisa del humano se enrolló sobre si misma dejando al descubierto ambos hombros y con ello la gasa en donde tenía la mordedura de Grimm.

Transformando su adorable cara de confusión en una de absoluto terror, el que parecía moverse solo por placer y atención, tembló por su querido macho, pues a pesar de que no era completamente consciente de lo que hacía y que más bien se movía para complacer sus instintos más bajos, residía un sentimiento que todos los humanos tenían y por ende también las bestias; el instinto de supervivencia. Y así sin más, por el miedo o por el rechazo, la pequeña bestia de Yuu se escondió en lo más recóndito de su cabeza, dejando así a un indefenso pero cuerdo pelinegro.

Parpadeando y volviendo tener esa expresión de desorientación en el rostro, Yuu se enfocó hacia el gran cuerpo que lo tenía sometido. Agitándose por la oscura y feroz mirada del león, trató recordar que había sucedido para que él terminara en esta peligrosa situación. Sudando a cantaros solo pudo acordarse de un golpe, un intenso dolor, pánico y por último una inmensa negrura. Un extraño sabor de boca lo perturbó aún más.

Posando rudamente sus zarpas alrededor de la no tan blanca malla, la arrancó en un solo movimiento. Yuu siseó ante el inesperado dolor y volteó hacia su herida preocupado de que esta podría haberse vuelto a lastimar por las brutas acciones de Leona. No obstante, se abstuvo de chillar o de quejarse, pues la aterradora mirada de Leona lo calló por completo. Tenía los ojos de un asesino.

Sus garras se incrustaron dolorosamente en los hombros del muchacho, el cual chilló angustiado por las pequeñas agujas que traspasaban su piel. Apretando la mandíbula, volvió a vislumbrar por piedad a la bestia que estaba encima de él. No entendía porque estaba siendo tan agresivo ahora, ¿era acaso por la herida? ¿por esa pequeña herida?

El pequeño hombre estaba espantosamente confundido, ya que las acciones del león eran absolutamente absurdas, pues para el chiquillo era imposible que alguien se enojara a esa magnitud por una mordida. En realidad, esta fastidiosa mordedura era solo una herida más en su historial de accidentes inusuales en la escuela. Empero, para el punto de vista de Leona, ese no era el caso, él no veía ahí una laceración, lo que él veía era una marca, una marca puesta por otro macho en el cuerpo de su pareja.

Su pareja había sido marcada, o más bien había sido intentado marcar, pues el olor del tercer macho era casi imperceptible, como si hubiera sido una marca apresurada, pero sinceramente para el moreno eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, lo único que le importaba era que su chico, su antílope, su pareja había sido marcada. Eso era inaceptable. El último hilillo de cordura que le quedaba al príncipe se había roto.

Alargando las garras y afilando sus colmillos, atravesó sin piedad la delgada piel del muchacho debajo de él. La cordura ahora solo era una palabra para el león, el gran líder de Savanaclaw era inexistente en ese momento, ahora el ser que había tomado el cuerpo de Leona era nada más y nada menos que el rey de las bestias a punto de reclamar lo que a él creía pertenecerle.

Bajando la cabeza hacia la herida, el animal salvaje olfateó nuevamente esa zona, como si estuviera comprobando que había un tercer macho de por medio. Rugiendo al percibir que en efecto existía esa desagradable esencia, enterró los dientes en la irritada piel del muchacho. Penetrando con una horripilante facilidad la carne del humano. El pobre hombre gritó entre sollozos al sentir su piel desgarrarse hasta el punto de ser arrancada de él.

La saliva de la bestia se mezclaba dulcemente entre la chorreante sangre del pelinegro que salía descontrolada en abundantes ríos. Perdiendo rápidamente su fuerza vital, gimió con la garganta rota como el siniestro ser desprendía sin cuidado sus colmillos de su extremidad. Desviando los ojos rápidamente de su destrozado hombro, prefirió mirar hacia su captor que la masacre que se había formado a un lado de él. Tenía miedo de encontrar sus músculos expuestos y su piel arrancada de su cuerpo. No obstante, el creciente horror que quería evitar, pronto se formó al observar con las córneas desorbitabas, como caían grandes cantidades de su sangre desde las comisuras de Leona.

Jadeando cada vez más fuerte sin poder gritar, miró con los dientes castañeándole y con las cejas fruncidas hacia arriba como en vez de apartarse el carmesí liquido de la boca, este lamia agraciado sus comisuras disfrutando cada gota que lograba atrapar con su lengua. Logrando mascullar algún tipo de auxilio con su débil voz, tapó su sangrante hombro con su ahora libre brazo tratando de parar la hemorragia u ocultar lo que podría ser la cena del león. Viendo cómo se entretenía en deleitarse con su sangre, aprovechó su breve libertad para voltearse y comenzar a gatear a quien sabe dónde, pues solo quería sobrevivir.

Iba a morir, lo tenía en la cabeza, iba a ser devorado en un mundo que desconocía y por la persona que alguna vez había creído que podría haber sido un gran compañero. Estaba llorando por la desesperación, no quería morir así, tenía tanto miedo.

— **No quiero... morir** — soltó esta última suplica, antes de sentir como era nuevamente atrapado por los alfileres del animal.

El aire estaba impregnado con un escalofriante olor a metal, el mismo olor que normalmente atraía a la muerte, sin embargo, este no era el caso, este olor solo atraía a la desgracia misma, pues el animal que se hacía pasar por un ser razonable no permitiría la muerte de su querido antílope. Por supuesto que no lo dejaría morir, esto apenas era el comienzo de un bello vínculo, el resurgimiento de dos nuevos seres como uno y el forjamiento del precioso lazo que compartirían por toda su desastrosa eternidad.

Sollozando dejó de luchar, puesto que a pesar de que no quería morir, una parte de él le decía fríamente al oído que este era su destino, que su muerte estaba predicha desde el momento de su nacimiento. Haciendo caso omiso del tormento por el que estaba pasando el humano. Agarró el inicio de sus pantalones, para después proceder a arrancarlo junto con su ropa interior, dejándolo así con la manchada y destrozada camisa que aún se aferraba por debajo de sus hombros.

Vociferando asustado, el joven líder entendió en ese preciso momento que su sufrimiento apenas estaba comenzando. Olvidando que debía de presionar la herida e ignorando el hecho de que no debía hacer esfuerzos con el hombro lastimado, extendió las palmas hacia la cabecera de la cama, como si intentará alcanzar algo, pero al ver que no lograba moverse ni un centímetro, enterró sus uñas alrededor de la verde sobrecama y se intentó impulsar hacia adelante, más todo se detuvo al sentir el aliento del híbrido tocar su nuca. Su cuerpo se erizó ante el inminente peligro.

Apretando los labios e hipando de vez en cuando por las contracciones que hacía su garganta al intentar gritar, lloró en silencio al sentir como el salvaje se posicionaba sobre de él de una manera dominante, mientras obligaba al más joven a enrollar sus piernas a su pecho y levantar ligeramente su trasero. Respirando pesadamente en un último impulso trató de saltar, pero pronto se arrepintió de su decisión apenas los colmillos de Leona rozaron su nuca en señal de advertencia.

Quería pelear, no dejarse vencer tan fácil, quería salir corriendo, quería hacer tantas cosas, más no logró hacer ninguna, al contrario, él se quedó quieto y esperó hecho un capullo a que todo terminara.

Clavando sus zarpas a los costados de la cabeza del encogido chiquillo, arqueó un poco la espalda tratando de conectar su pelvis con la entrada del muchacho. Sin tener que esperar mucho, el mayor rozó felizmente el ano del chico con su pene. El solo rozamiento del excitado miembro con el pequeño paraíso del muchachillo logró hacer gruñir a la bestia contra él sensible oído del mencionado. Esa sensación fue más que suficiente para desesperarlo y así sin más que decir o esperar la inquietada bestia penetró al chiquillo con una dolorosa estocada.

El miembro de Leona entró violentamente en el pequeño pero acogedor agujero de Yuu, no obstante, el gran placer que sentía en ese momento el hombre bestia desgraciadamente no era compartido, ya que el pelinegro se retorcía y vociferaba palabras incoherentes por culpa del extraño cuerpo que osaba entrar en un lugar tan inexperto.

Dolía, le dolía en exceso, no podía enfocarse en nada y su voz salía descontrolada de sus cuerdas vocales, más no estaba seguro de lo que estaba diciendo, solo quería que se detuviera o mejor... que lo asesinara ahí mismo, así tal vez su sufrimiento no sería tan largo. Moviéndose inconscientemente hacia adelante, trató de alejarse del cuerpo del moreno. Las fauces de Leona se cerraron alrededor de su nuca en respuesta al pobre intento de escape.

Cerrando levemente los párpados, el salvaje príncipe apretó su mandíbula aún más con la motivación de sepultar sus caninos en la primera capa de piel de Yuu, así pues, en el momento en que este quisiera alejarse, aunque sea un centímetro de él, sus dientes se encargarían de rasgar la delicada pero dañada tez del adolescente.

Gruñendo dichosamente por el exquisito placer que estaba siendo envuelto eufóricamente, gimió entre pesados jadeos al sentir como se contraía la violada entrada del humano. Era tan deliciosa la sensación que creyó estar en el mismísimo cielo. Diablos, como lo amó.

Con la lengua goteando por el exceso de éxtasis, Leona no se pudo quedar más tiempo quieto, y deseoso comenzó a mover sus caderas buscando más placer de la que ya estaba disfrutando. En un inicio empezó con movimientos relativamente lentos, tratando de buscar la mejor posición posible para poder entrar con mayor profundidad.

Tapándose la boca el desgraciado humano, trató de apagar sus constantes alaridos los cuales frustradamente siguieron esparciéndose en contra de su voluntad. Respirando a duras penas el joven de ojos grisáceos, prefirió ahogarse en su ensangrentada palma antes que darle el placer de su captor de escuchar sus lamentos. Ya no le importaba el dolor de su cuerpo en lo más mínimo, lo único en lo que podía enfocarse era en el terrible sufrimiento por el cual estaba obligado a pasar.

El gran ser en un estado de absoluto gozo, permitió que el más joven se arrinconara entre sus no tan limpias sabanas, y exhalando pesadamente sacó su mojada lengua y lamió consolante su nuca. Yuu gimió ante el extraño, pero irónicamente reconfortante gesto. El moreno estaba perdido en sus instintos, algo que nunca le había pasado, pero que al mismo tiempo no le desagradaba en lo absoluto, en realidad lo amaba, era como si estuviera experimentado una libertad majestuosa. Era tan satisfactorio y deslumbrante, y todavía era aún más especial, pues quien le había otorgado tal hermoso sentimiento era su tan querida pareja.

Solo podía sentirse así con él, no existía nadie más en este mundo que lo complaciera como lo hacía su querido chico. Lo amaba locamente, por fin sus deseos eran realidades, sus sentimientos alguna vez creídos perdidos, finalmente salían y florecían palpitantemente desde su corazón. Jamás permitiría que su amada pareja se alejara de él. Esta era su felicidad.

Sin detener tanto los movimientos de sus caderas y los lengüetazos que le dejaba por todo su exquisito cuello observó desde su rabillo la hermosa marca que aun sangraba débilmente con cada nuevo estremecimiento que hacia Yuu. Se veía tan preciosa la marca que, sin pensárselo dos veces, redirigió su goteante musculo hacia la apetitosa fuente roja del adolescente.

Un agudo alarido se escapó de sus destruidas cuerdas vocales, aunque más que un lamento, parecía un gemido, pues su saliva y el nudo en su garganta ahogaban penosamente los ajetreos de su voz. Leona lamía fieramente su desgarrado hombro, como si no le interesara el sufrimiento que provocaba cada vez que metía su lengua en los pequeños orificios y levantaba los pellejos que habían quedado colgando en los mencionados agujeros.

Lloraba, no podía evitarlo, era demasiado, quería apartarlo, su herida todavía no se entumía los suficiente para dejarla de sentir, así que, impulsado por la necesidad de paz, tomó la palma de Leona que se zambullía a un lado de su rostro y le imploró por misericordia.

— **Basta, te... lo suplico** — su voz sonaba extremadamente ronca —. **Du-duele** — apretó la extremidad del moreno una vez pudo mascullar aquella palabra.

Aumentando la velocidad de sus lamidas, ronroneó gustosamente al escuchar los lindos chillidos que hacia su querida pareja. Quería escucharlos, sus hermosos aullidos eran una gloriosa sinfonía que le incitaba a continuar. Aparentemente estaba ignorando el significado de sus palabras.

— **Me gusta tu voz** — fue lo único que mencionó la bestia —, **no te contengas... quiero escucharla más seguido** — sus embestidas se volvieron cada vez más violentas con forme los chillidos del chiquillo subían en distintos tonos.

Los choques de ambas pieles se hicieron increíblemente audibles de un momento a otro. La lujuria había consumido casi en su totalidad al hombre bestia, tanto así que sus acciones se habían vuelto arrítmicas y bestiales. Gruñendo y jadeando casi con la misma intensidad que el pequeño Yuu, apartó dolorosamente su mano de la del chico y con ambas extremidades tomó las caderas del herbívoro y embistió hasta el fondo.

El humano instintivamente levantó la cabeza con los ojos bien abiertos y gimió fuertemente. La bestia sonrió de lado satisfecho por la dulce respuesta de su amado. Volviendo a repetir sus brutales acciones, arremetió nuevamente contra el joven.

Los órganos de Yuu se envolvieron exquisitamente alrededor de su longitud, como si tratara de ordeñar el sexo de Leona, cosa que con un nuevo y contento jadeo disfrutó de sobremanera el mayor. Era tan sublime como se contraía y a la vez como se abría paso en su tan placentera entrada. Su pene era tan bien recibido en ese increíble paraíso que hasta le desagradaba el hecho de que en algún momento tendría que salir de esa maravillosa zona. El muchacho era preciosamente perfecto, su cuerpo, sus gemidos, su piel, sus fluidos, absolutamente todo, amaba todo de él con locura.

Las embestidas del macho se volvieron cada vez más contundentes e irregulares con forme un desorbitante calor se formaba en el interior de su abdomen. Era una sensación tan deliciosa y adictiva olvidó que por un segundo que quien tenía debajo de él no era un híbrido, sino un ser humano que en definitiva era mucho más delicado que uno de su especie.

El chico quien supuestamente gemía, en realidad solo sollozaba en tonos casi inhumanos, pues su abusado cuerpo le mandaba asquerosos placeres que nunca creyó tener a lo largo de esta horripilante fantasía del príncipe. No obstante, a pesar de que sentía aberración por su ser, no pudo evitar empezar disfrutar poco a poco las escalofriantes sensaciones.

Los lamentos del joven pronto pasaron a ser chillidos desgarradores con forme más adentro llegaba Leona. Ambos cuerpos chocaban duramente uno contra él otro en un pegajoso sonido. Estaban totalmente sumidos en la lujuria que, sin poder mantener un poco más el agarre, los dos seres explotaron en un indecoroso estremecimiento de placer. El primero en caer fue el abusado chico, pues al tener los pensamientos nublados sumado a los constantes golpeteos de indescriptibles emociones, rápidamente todo eso culminó en su no tan ansiada liberación. En segunda instancia, la bestia sin poder dejar a Yuu siquiera suspirar, siguió embistiéndolo hasta quedar satisfecho y al fin descargarse.

El éxtasis los envolvió de distintas maneras, pues pese a que estaban acezando por la energía perdida y por el increíble exceso de calor que lo arrinconaba y los obligaba a sudar a cantaros, el querido pequeño solo pudo enterrar el rostro y sollozar a la espera de que la odiada emoción saliera a través de sus espasmos. Por otro lado, el príncipe, quien aún insistía en quedarse adentro del humano, se deleitó hasta que la última gota de gozo se disolviera en la entrada de Yuu.

Estaba asqueado, horriblemente asqueado, su estómago se removía vomitivamente, pero no se creía capaz de regurgitar, eso lo podía comprobar a lo largo del día. Sus intentos de aliviar su interior eran nulos ¿no? Solo era capaz de escupir su propia saliva e injurias, así que suponiendo que ese sería siempre su resultado, recibió con los brazos abiertos las arcadas que tan persistentemente golpeaban su pescuezo. Empero, justo antes de que las náuseas le exigieran abrir su mandíbula, el león salió pausadamente de él.

Se quebró, se había quebrado en su plenitud, las náuseas ahora eran imposibles de retener, pues la repugnancia que sintió al percibir como el semen de Leona se deslizaba y machaba su interior, fue tal que tosió y eructó por la aberración. Apreciando como sus ojos se llenaban nuevamente de lágrimas, se tomó de las comisuras velozmente a la vez que se daba cuenta de que las arcadas no disminuían y en vez de eso solo tomaban más fuerza.

Sus jugos gástricos se retorcían y subían peligrosamente por su esófago horrorizándolo en el acto. Pero eso era imposible, él no podía vomitar, lo había tratado con tanto esfuerzo a lo largo de su mañana y nada había salido de él, tal vez era simplemente sensaciones fantasmas, como las que había experimentado al principio de su día, ¿no es así? Seguramente todo se acabaría apenas cerrara los oculares. Inhalando y sosteniendo el aire en sus pulmones cerró los ojos y trató de opacar las náuseas. No lo logró.

No entendía cómo o de qué manera había llegado al baño de la bestia, además de que tampoco le importaba mucho recordar cómo se había aporreado contra los azulejos al cruzar la puerta. Mareado y a punto de explotar, gateó con las piernas entumecidas hasta la tapa del inodoro para proceder abrirla, e importándole un bledo si la tapa estaba totalmente abierta, metió su cabeza en la abertura y expulsó todo lo que tenía en el estómago.

Grandes cantidades de un misterioso liquido rosáceo salían desparramadas de su boca. Sus cuerdas bocales eran rápidamente opacadas en jadeos desesperados antes de volver a vomitar. El baño una vez tranquilo y vacío, ahora se encontraba repleto de desesperación y de extraños fluidos; vomito, agua, semen, sudor, sangre y lágrimas.

Concentrado en la extraña sustancia que seguía despidiendo, Yuu no pudo percatarse que Leona ya había entrado al cuarto de baño totalmente desnudo. El hibrido una vez curioso de la velocidad con la que había salido el muchacho, se detuvo expectante en el marco de la puerta. Su expresión se endureció ante la penosa imagen del joven, mas no le pareció repugnante, al contrario, le parecía hasta cierto punto... tierna. El hombre enamorado observó dichosamente el tembloroso cuerpo del niño. Su corazón saltó por la vista encantadora que tan gratamente presenciaba. Se veía tan pequeño y vulnerable como una pobre cría recién nacida.

Los pensamientos de Leona vagaban maravillados por lo increíblemente bello que se veía Yuu, así que teniendo ocupado su juicio, prefirió quedarse en su lugar y acechar, antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de atacar a su amado nuevamente, pues el león todavía no había acabado con el pelinegro.

Todo ahora era de color rosa para la bestia, sus ojos brillaban de ilusión y su aterradora imaginación embellecía lo que era repugnante para muchos, puesto que no importase cuanto adulara el semblante del niño, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que el cuerpo del adolescente parecía una nauseabunda masacre. Su piel antes rosada, limpia y llena de vida, ahora se encontraba extremadamente pálida, manchada de sangre coagulada y en un enfermizo color amarillo, sin mencionar lo desgarrada que estaba, pues además de la herida, también tenía grandes cantidades de rasguños y cortadas distribuidas entre su tórax, caderas, muslos y brazos. Pequeñas manchas moradas comenzaron a vislumbrarse con forme la luz del baño bañaba al encogido humano.

Soltando jadeos desgastados una vez pudo calmar sus regurgitaciones, el desfallecido humano se mantuvo quieto en su lugar tratando de no atragantarse con sus propios líquidos, pues a pesar de que ya se había detenido de vomitar, eso no significaba que estuviera tranquilo, por la razón de que todavía estaba mareado, disgustado, abatido y aberrado, de modo que tan pronto el silencio volvió a reinar, sollozó débilmente mientras sentía y miraba como sus lágrimas, sudor y mucosidades se combinaban entre su vomito.

Una fría mano acarició su columna vertebral.

— **N-no** — su dolorosa voz salió entre sollozos a la vez que levantaba su pesada cabeza y miraba a duras penas por encima de su rabillo.

— **Tranquilo pequeño cachorro** — ronroneó con una voz bastante serena mientras se agachaba a un lado de él y abría por completo la tapa del inodoro —, **no tienes por qué temer** — las manos del carnívoro desgarraron la última prenda que le quedaba a Yuu.

Gimoteando en el momento en que Leona lo despojaba de su última tela, casi se vuelve a desmayar por la impotencia y el horror. El felino al notar como se retorcía su amado entre convulsiones desesperadas, prefirió enrollarlo entre sus brazos sin apartarlo del inodoro.

— **Shh, shh, shh** — arrulló entre sus brazos tratando de apaciguar las inquietudes del herbívoro —, **no te muevas o te dolerá** — acunó su rostro en el hombro bueno de Yuu antes de poder proseguir, sin embargo, el adolescente percibiendo como ambas pieles comenzaban a pegarse nuevamente, terminó por alterarse una vez más —. **Que necio eres, siempre queriendo probar mi paciencia** — tomando con fuerza su cintura y apretando con su otra mano las mejillas del prefecto, acercó el rostro del mencionado hacia él y lamió sus salados pómulos —. **Entiende pequeño cachorro, tú no puedes escapar de mí, tanto tu cuerpo como tu alma me pertenecen** — visualizando el aturdimiento del muchacho por sus crueles palabras, utilizó esto como una oportunidad para volver a posicionarse sobre de él — **Tú eres mío.**

— **¡E-espera!, ya-ya no pu-puedo ma-más** — quebrándose más por cada nueva oración que pronunciaba, suplicó débilmente a la bestia con los ojos irritados y las pupilas desenfocadas. Leona se mofó a lo bajo.

— **Tonterías** — murmuró secamente al oído del humano —, **ni siquiera te he llenado lo suficiente** — tomó su longitud y comenzó a penetrar al muchacho.

— **¡No! ¡Alto! ¡Me voy a romper!** — gritó ignorando las abrazadores llamas que destrozaban su garganta.

— **Shh, shh, pequeño...** — gruñó con el éxtasis subiendo por su torrente sanguíneo. Las garras del león se envolvieron en contorno a la cintura del niño apretando ligeramente los moretones.

— **¡DUELE!** — vociferó tan fuerte como pudo y se aferró a la tasa del inodoro con forme Leona se abría paso en su interior — **¡Para! ¡Me romperé!** — sus ojos se desenfocaron y por un pequeño segundo vio todo negro. Como odiaba tanto su resistencia.

El miembro de Leona se deslizaba felizmente por los órganos del chico que, a diferencia de la primera vez, la penetración de esta ocasión había sido más fácil, pues al todavía tener la esencia de la bestia en la cavidad del joven, servía perfectamente como un pegajoso lubricante. Yuu hipó y se lamentó entre ahogados gritos llenos de miedo y exasperación.

Arqueando la espalda el muchacho de cabellos oscuros se horrorizó al volver a sentir como su estómago se revolvía acorde a los movimientos del mayor, quien jadeando orgullosamente por los adorables sonidos que hacia el niño, ignoró el verdadero significado de los lamentos, para solo concentrarse en su placer y en las encantadores acciones de su pareja.

Era repugnante, absolutamente repugnante, quería morir, se sentía el ser más asqueroso del mundo, pues sin quererlo, otra vez su cuerpo se había encendido por las no deseadas estimulaciones. Una espantosa embestida lo hizo toser fuertemente, más lo único que salió de los labios, fue una intensa cantidad de saliva junto con algunos toques de flema rosa.

— **Es-espe... ¡Uugh!** — era inútil, sus palabras eran opacadas por las terribles arcadas.

Leona simplemente se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos y sonriendo cariñosamente dejó de moverse a duras penas, para proceder a besar y lamer su nuca de una manera anhelante y protectora. A simple vista podría decirse que actuaba como un hombre enamorado queriendo consolar a su amante, no obstante, como bien sabemos, ese vago intento de calmar a su pareja era solamente una fachada puesta por sus instintos como dominante.

— **Veo que tienes problemas, pequeño cachorro** — suspiró excitado contra el cuello del humano —. **Te ayudaré** — acariciando atentamente cada parte del cuerpo del herbívoro, se detuvo en el comienzo de su abdomen y presionó suavemente con su anular la enorme mancha que oscurecía su piel. Justo donde había golpeado al intentar retenerlo.

El grito ahogado salió apenas descendió la yema de su dedo en el enorme moretón. Aturdido por el sufrimiento, se hecho hacia atrás hasta estrellar su espalda contra el pecho del moreno. Perdiendo la compostura de sus expresiones y acciones, se estremeció e hipó a la vez que sus ojos y pulmones se descontrolaban. Leona suspiró ligeramente sonrojado al sentir como se contraía su amado alrededor de él.

— **Bien...** \- gruñó a lo bajo — **lo estás haciendo bien** — dejó un beso en los cabellos del niño y volvió a apretar ese desquiciante botón morado.

Chilló y se removió... le dolía, le dolía en exceso, la tortura era indescriptible, era como si millones de agujas se incrustaban en sus intestinos y desgarraban cada parte de él. Su estómago se revolvió y sintió como el tormento impulsaba sus jugos gástricos hacia arriba.

Acezando cada vez más alto con forme el vómito golpeaba su campanilla y su saliva salía disparada de sus comisuras, rápidamente de un momento a otro había vuelto a la taza del inodoro para otra vez volver a regurgitar. El líquido rosáceo volvió a surgir desde sus entrañas en forma de una devastadora cascada.

— **Buen chico, eres un buen chico** — se apretó contra él más fuerte y reposó su nariz contra la nuca de su antílope —. **Tan buen chico...** — masculló entre dientes antes de bajar su mano a la entrepierna del niño y enrollarla.

El muchacho se agitó y volvió a apretar el pene de Leona por la enorme sorpresa que había generado la estimulación del de ojos esmeraldas. El carnívoro cerró los ojos y susurró alguna que otra injuria por tales exquisitas sensaciones. La paciencia del hombre se estaba agotando y ya no estaba seguro si podría mantenerse cuerdo a este ritmo.

Enfocándose solamente en los jadeos de su amado, tomó firmemente el erecto miembro del joven con más fuerza y sin esperar a que el pelinegro acabara de expulsar la última gota de aquel extraño líquido, comenzó a bombear y acariciar con más fuerza.

Torciendo los ojos hacia arriba, casi se ahogó con su propia porquería, pues, a pesar de que había veces que lograba calmarse y recuperar el aliento, aquella paz era solo una ilusión bastante efímera a su parecer, ya que ni siquiera habiendo pasado medio segundo, él ya se encontraba vomitando nuevamente.

Percibiendo como su cuerpo se volvía cada vez más asqueroso y profano con cada nueva caricia, prefirió cerrar los ojos y encerrarse en su propio mundo, puesto que a pese a ser una buena opción enfocarse solamente en el placer que estaba recibiendo en contra de su voluntad y olvidar el dolor, eso no significaba que lo hacía menos aterrador e hiriente, así que teniendo en cuenta eso, simplemente se limitó a respirar y a esperar que todo acabase.

Mirando con leve hastío como el muchacho prefería desvanecerse antes de que él pudiera terminar, agarró al casi desfallecido adolescente y lo atrajo a su pecho fuertemente al ver que ya había acabado de echar la rosa mucosidad.

— **Parece que no has acabado** — respiró a un lado de su oído — **¿Debería de ayudarte de nuevo?** \- soltando el sexo del muchacho, acercó ambas manos al botón morado del infierno.

— **¡N-NO!** \- sollozó entre jadeos pesados mientras volvía al mundo real — **Ya-ya terminé.**

— **Hum...** — tarareó sutilmente a la vez que acariciaba con pequeños círculos la zona afectada. Aquella acción hizo al joven llorar más fuerte.

— **¡Lo jur...! ¡Couhg!** — tosió forzudamente al atragantarse con sus propias lágrimas. Leona se carcajeó.

— **¡JA! ¿Es así como eres realmente? ¿Tan manso? ¿Tan pequeño?** — le sonrió emocionado en tanto atraía la mirada desconcertada del no mago — **¿A dónde se ha ido tu ferocidad? Tus garras, tus colmillos, esa mirada llena de furia que me habías mostrado al principio ¿A dónde se han ido?**

— **Y-yo...**

— **¡Responde mi pequeño cachorro!** — le tomó de las mejillas entre sus garras y lo acercó a su mirada — **¿esta es tu verdadera naturaleza?**

Más la respuesta nunca salió de sus labios. Estaba demasiado absorto en el miedo que, sin poder moverse un centímetro, sus dientes castañearon para posteriormente comenzar a plañir. Tenía tanto miedo... quería volver a casa.

— **Eres un herbívoro tan débil** — menospreció al lloroso humano en una mueca burlesca —, **pero... está bien, yo te protegeré** — juntó su frente con la del pelinegro — **Yo seré el único que te verá de esta manera.**

Sinceramente para los ojos de cualquier persona, esto podría tomarse como un juramento poco ortodoxo de amor, incluso hasta podría decirse que era lindo, sin embargo, este no era para nada el caso, aquello no era un juramento, era una maldición, una sentencia puesta en palabras que podrían sonar bellas, una encantadora flor venenosa.

Repugnante, era absolutamente repugnante, pues el angustiado ser conocía el aterrador significado que tan vagamente trataba de ocultar con sus indecentes caricias. Lo odiaba, pero no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, su límite ya se había sobrepasado desde hace mucho y su cuerpo ahora no era más que un peso muerto, a penas y podía hablar. La esperanza en este momento era solo una ilusión.

— **De aquí en adelante, tú me perteneces** — su voz sonaba tan lejana aun a pesar de que estaba justo delante de él —, **y ni tú, ni mi hermano, ni los antiguos reyes podrán cambiarlo. Eres completamente mío** — bramó entre suspiros llenos de autoridad y dicha, mientras salía del líder y lo volteaba hacia él. El muñeco humano sencillamente se restringió de gimotear.

Sus pulmones estaban escasos de oxígeno, empero pese a estar carente de aire, sus alaridos fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para ser escuchados deleitosamente por aquella bestia que proclamaba su amor de manera retorcida. Estaban pecho contra pecho, sus sudadas pieles chocaban placenteramente una contra la otra. Él ansiado y adolorido pene de Leona palpito necesitado.

— **¡Maldición!** — exclamó apretando sus caninos y clavando al niño en su sexo. Yuu siseó y se abrazó contra su captor. No importaba cuantas veces abusara de él, jamás se acostumbraría a la sensación de ser profanado —. **Mírate... mngh recibiéndome tan... bien** — tomó las adoloridas caderas del prefecto y embistió más profundo. Ambos seres gimieron audiblemente.

¡Que delicioso! ¡Era tan increíble! Tan placentero que incluso el mayor se creía capaz de perder la cordura por segunda vez, ya que los movimientos tan lujuriosos que hacía las caderas de su pareja lo volvían loco. Esto era definitivamente mucho mejor de lo que había creído. Quería mucho más.

Teniendo la boca semiabierta para dejar escapar los jadeos pesados que soltaba, el león aprovechó esto y besó apasionadamente al hipnotizado niño. El carnívoro gimió y gozó pecaminosamente cada rincón del joven hasta que estuviera saciado, aunque siendo realistas él nunca estaría satisfecho, siempre buscaría por más.

Separándose por el escoso oxígeno, la bestia atrajo la cabeza del pelinegro y con la lengua aun goteándole lamió el cuello del muchacho insistentemente. El sabor era tan adictivo que lo hacía desear por más.

— **Más, necesito más** — gimoteó Leona bastante necesitado.

Controlado por la enorme lujuria que estaba percibiendo en ese momento, el moreno se recostó sobre de Yuu hasta terminar ambos en el suelo y teniendo mayor libertad para penetrar más fuerte al prefecto, Leona tomó firmemente las caderas de su amado y embistió ferozmente.

— **¡Leona!** — el muchacho se aferró a los músculos del mencionado. Una escalofriante electricidad lo había obligado a gritar. Su próstata por fin había sido encontrada.

Deteniéndose momentáneamente y temblando sutilmente, el de ojos verdes apretó su mandíbula y gimió entrecortadamente, sus manos titubearon y sus ojos lagrimearon por el éxtasis contenido. Diablos... estuvo a punto de correrse con solo escuchar la voz de Yuu gimotear su nombre.

— **Dilo** — expresó con un enorme rubor en sus mejillas y jadeando pesadamente contra la clavícula del pelinegro —, **di mi nombre** — el sudoroso hombre sintiendo la desesperación y la necesidad de volver a escucharlo, apretó dolorosamente las caderas del herbívoro hasta hacerlas crujir bajo sus dedos — **¡Dilo!**

— **¡Leona! ¡Leona!** — lloriqueó Yuu con los ojos bien abiertos e hinchados. Sus huesos clamaron por clemencia — **¡A-Aagh! ¡Leona!** — en una desconsolante acción, el prefecto ensombrecido por el miedo de ser quebrado tomó las muñecas del príncipe. El cuerpo del mayor se volvió a tensar de alegría y embelesado por lo cálidas que eran las palmas de su antílope, soltó la adolorida cintura del joven y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Yuu, para después posicionar las cuatro palmas a cada lado de la cabeza de Yuu. El corazón del león saltó de felicidad.

Sus mejillas se encendieron en un enorme color carmín y su corazón comenzó a bombear rápidamente. Lindas mariposillas se desplegaron desde el comienzo de su estómago hasta subir a su pecho. La manera en cómo pronunciaba su nombre con esos suaves labios necesitados, lo había dejado en un estado de éxtasis absoluto. Avergonzado hasta las orejas, cerró sus cristalinos ojos esmeraldas justo cuando fruncía el ceño y reposaba su frente en el pecho del niño. Nunca creyó que sentiría tan bien escuchar su nombre.

— **Yuu... ¡mngh!** — antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, él rey de las bestias ya estaba suspirando entre calientes suspiros el nombre de su macho contra la maltratada y sensible piel de él.

Empapados de sudor y con ambos seres apreciando como aquel nudo en sus abdómenes se expandía, continuaron con su ritmo habitual entre indecorosos quejidos llenos de pasión y dolor. El sexo de Leona salía y entraba furtivamente del agujero del niño con movimientos certeros hacia su próstata. Con cada nueva embestida el pelinegro perdía su visión momentáneamente y una deliciosa descarga eléctrica lo impulsaba a gimotear más fuerte el nombre de su captor, el cual el mencionado disfrutaba de sobremanera, ya que sus delicadas orejas amplificaban y embellecían aún más las palabras del muchacho, dándole así el impulso necesario para seguir embistiéndolo duramente.

El límite de ambos estaba absolutamente cerca, sus respiraciones se habían vuelto erráticas y los nombramientos pasaron a ser quejidos casi incomprensibles. No obstante, a pesar de que Leona ya tenía sus sentidos nublados por la pura lujuria, en un último instante se soltó del agarre de Yuu para atrapar el dorso del pelinegro entre sus fuertes brazos e incrementar aún más el ritmo de las estocadas.

Llorando entre gimoteos desgastadores, el amado herbívoro se tensó jadeante al experimentar como su endurecido miembro era estimulado simultáneamente entre ambos abdómenes, provocando así que tanto sus piernas como su nudo empezaran a titubear. Y así sin poder contenerse un segundo más, se liberó el abusado chico en un alarido entrecortado, pues los espasmos que sufría su garganta le impedían al pobre muchacho poder expresarse correctamente.

— **Le-ona** — dijo con una voz nasal y tratando de tragar sus lágrimas. El nombre del carnívoro se había incrustado en sus labios.

Las orejas de Leona se contrajeron hacia abajo y su rostro se encendió aún más, sin embargo, nuca levantó su rostro, ya que estaba un poco avergonzado por perder el control de una manera tan tonta como lo es descontrolarse por escuchar su nombre. El león frunció el ceño y en una última embestida llena de fogosidad, se corrió una vez más adentro de su adorable amante en un gruñido ahogado.

Su esmeralda mirada se había empañado de lágrimas por culpa de las gratas emociones que estaba recibiendo en ese momento. Jadeando exhausto, pero con los sentimientos a flor de piel, se dejó caer encima del humano depositando su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

El de hebras oscuras al dejar se sentir su cuerpo tan abusado, parpadeó lentamente hasta caer en su tan preciada inconciencia, tal vez por fin podría descansar de una buena vez por todas. Con la boca ligeramente abierta y apreciando como sus labios se agrietaban por la resequedad, observó con los ojos apagados el techo del sanitario y siendo consciente de su última respiración cerró sus oculares para ser arrojado a la casa de Morfeo.

Pasado un par de minutos de absoluto silencio y deleite, el rey de las bestias se apartó a regañadientes del querido humano. Se le hacía extraño que su amado no estuviera haciendo esos lindos sonidos que le encantaba escuchar.

— **Tan débil** — expresó sutilmente decepcionado Leona al presenciar la cara adormilada de Yuu, no obstante, se negó a salir del mencionado. Amaba tanto la sensación de estar conectado con su enamorado, que le parecía una tortura saber que tenía que separarse de él tarde o temprano —. **Tienes una actitud tan feroz pero un cuerpo tan débil, tu existencia es tan contradictoria, pequeño herbívoro** — susurró mientras relajaba sus facciones y se acercaba a la cara del chico —, **pero a la vez es tan abrumadora que me hace cometer cosas estúpidas** — los amenazantes oculares del león brillaron en orgullo al recordar el pequeño frasco rosado que tenía en su cajón.

Entrecerrado un poco los amorosos oculares del moreno y con una expresión entre admiración y devoción frotó su mejilla contra la de él, para después lamer la sien del prefecto y salir disgustadamente del chico. El agotado niño gimoteó entre sueños. Utilizando toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba al consciente hibrido, se separó de Yuu, para seguidamente tomarlo en brazos y llevarlo a su cama.

Una vez arropado el muchacho en el desecho lecho e ignorando el creciente vacío que se le formaba al separarse de su pareja, buscó entre sus pertenencias algún brebaje que le ayudara a tratar las heridas del menor, pues, aunque él era un hombre rudo, eso no significaba que era cruel e injusto. Tomando la que parecía tener mejor recepción para el pelinegro, se acercó hacia el bello durmiente y le hizo tragarse hasta la última gota de esa extraña poción. Rápidamente las heridas del chico se redujeron a pequeñas marcas, exceptuando la gran mordedura que reposaba maravillosamente cerca de la clavícula del niño. El brebaje no podía hacer milagros después de todo.

— **Tsk** — chasqueó la lengua entre dolido y molesto, ya que él creía que su lindo antílope, se veía mejor con todas esas marcas en su blanca piel —. **No importa, para la próxima me aseguraré de que se queden en ti** — murmuró advirtiéndole al adormilado prefecto.

Bostezando y percatándose del cansancio que pesaba en sus parpados, se recostó y se apegó a su pareja a su vez lo tomaba de la cintura y su cola se enrollaba inconscientemente en la pierna del chico. Lo más probable es que al rato tomen una ducha, pero por ahora iba a hacer caso omiso a los fluidos corporales e iba a disfrutar su querido y añorado sueño.

— **Hump** — ronroneó a un lado de la oreja del chico y sonriendo levemente, se dejó caer a la seguridad del calor que emanaba su herbívoro.

Esa noche, en donde las paredes eran los únicos testigos de las atrocidades que había hecho Leona. El joven león tuvo un último sueño; él era dueño de su propia dicha y estaba a lado del hombre que amaba mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro por los prados que una vez él pudo recorrer cuando era a penas solo un cachorro. Y ahí entre tantos sentimientos en conjunto, el moreno creyó con todo su ser que todo lo que había sucedido y hecho, había valido por completo la pena. Esas interminables horas buscando la rosácea poción, asegurarse de que la ingiera, encontrarlo en el momento exacto, todo había sido planeado cuidadosamente para que concluyera en esta situación. Aunque claro, había situaciones que por mucho le hubiera encantado controlar, eran imposibles de saber a ciencia cierta, como por ejemplo en qué momento haría efecto el brebaje. A partir de ese punto todo lo demás fue casi incierto, pero aparte del asqueroso intento de marca, había salido bastante bien el "plan".

Apegándose más al chico mientras aún permanecía en ese maravilloso sueño en donde el calor que sentía era absolutamente verdadero, una pequeña y diminuta idea lo hizo sonreír aún más; pasar la eternidad juntos. Este iba a ser su nuevo objetivo, unirse ahora en almas eternas, y nadie lo iba a detener, porque él era el depredador y Yuu su amada presa, y algo que habíamos aprendido entre toda esta sangre, lágrimas, desesperación y ahogos, era que el depredador por fin había consumido a la miserable bestia en su totalidad.

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad es que esta es una de las historias más largas que he escrito, sin embargo, me gustó mucho hacerla, bueno algo así, jeje, hubo muchos momentos en los que quise tirar la toalla por completo jaja.
> 
> Por cierto, lamento mucho si esta historia esta toda kk, soy nueva escribiendo lemon jeje, en realidad es la primera vez que escribo ese estilo. Espero y la hayan disfrutado queridos lectores, y se hayan tomado el tiempo de leerla, ya que es extremadamente larga (lo lamento por eso) ☹. En fin, que tengan un buen día, bais.
> 
> Pd: Lo mas probable es que mas adelante haga más historias de Twisted Wonderland.


End file.
